Sacred & Tainted: Tale of a Taiyoukai & Priestess
by Kagome1235
Summary: Kagome returns to the warring states era, to help continue the search for Naraku. Then runs into an unlikely ally in her quest. Will the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru offer to help her? Or leave her behind to the horrible hanyou Naraku? Sess/Kag Mir/San Inu/Kik
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Inuyasha series, Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing fanfic. I was inspired by many authors and many stories. Hopefully you will enjoy my story. Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue.**

**Please no flames or rude comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or other original chracters from the Inuyasha series.**

**Summary: Kagome returns to the warring states era, to help continue the search for Naraku. Then runs into an unlikely ally in her quest. Will the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru offer to help her? Or leave her behind to the horrible hanyou Naraku? **

Music playing:_ Ever After - the Homecoming / Kikyo's Theme-Hiun no Miko, Kikyo / Kagome Theme_

"Sacred & Tainted"

Tale of a Taiyoukai and Priestess

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 1 Returning

A view of a vast forest with clear blue skies was seen through the glistening sapphire eyes of a dark raven-haired girl as she climbed out of an ancient well covered with green vines that stretched out over the grassy knoll from the clearing.

Picking herself up, Kagome swung her left leg over the well's sill then rested her foot on the firm ground below. Rising over then standing straight up, she then readjusted her new bag then looked across at the flora shrubs in the distance. Her brows furrowed, 'That's strange, Inuyasha should be here by now.' Kagome wondered as she started walking into the woodland.

"Maybe he overslept…" Kagome said out loud as she noticed the view of the sun's rays shining through the trees.

Walking deeper into in woods, Kagome smiled as she saw the dirt trail up ahead. Stepping on the decaying organic matter of dirt and leaves, Kagome walked down the trail to the open fields of flooded plains of small stalks of rice growing in the murky waters.

The distant sounds of children's laughter and busy farmers echoed against the miko's ears as she entered the village.

The sweet scent of water lilies filled the kitsune's nose as he sniffed the sudden change in the air. His lips smiled widely, "Kagome's back!" cheered Shippo as he turned his head to the bamboo entrance. A hand slid back the flap and a smiling face laid across the girl's features as she walked in the small hut.

"Welcome back child…" the old miko said as she continued to stir the boiling stew over the fire place.

"Hello Kaede, it is good to see you again." Kagome said as she put her bag down and took off her white sandals.

The fox demon Shippo now twice his size ran up to the miko and hugged her waist. "You're back!" Shippo cheered again as he wrapped his arms around his adopted mother.

Patting the young boy's head, Kagome smiled. "Haha, and it's good to see you too Shippo." The miko said with a small giggle.

Three years have passed since Kagome Higurashi was last pulled into the mystical Bone Eater's well by the terrifying Mistress Centipede within her family's shrine. She somehow mysteriously was hulled back into time, to the Sengoku Jidai period, five hundred years into the past.

Of course, much has changed since then. The once junior high student from modern day Tokyo, Japan was now a powerful, fully-recognized priestess. During the past couple of years, Kagome has trained herself at an academy for priestesses in her time along with a few hand-on tips by Kaede. Now she could even surpass Kikyo's spiritual power, at least that's what Kaede once said.

But not only had she changed spiritually, she has indeed changed physically, mentally and emotionally as well.

Her once young pre-teen frame is now a fully figured woman. Her puffy short bangs now lengthen nicely to her chin with a small cut above her eyes. Her silky black hair now reached passed her waist in drapes of curled locks. Her face once filled with small traces of baby fat now gone, replaced with a slim yet firm jaw-line and cheeks. Her skin tanned to a gentle creamy golden peach due to being so active in the day from her training sessions. It evened out her whole new look, making her overall appearance fresh and natural.

The only thing that didn't seem to change was her eyes. They still held their beautiful glow of a midnight sky sparkling brightly in those azure irises.

Kagome then looked around the room, noticing something missing, or rather someone.

"Say Shippo, where is Inuyasha?" asked the miko as her eyes tinted with concern.

The kitsune shrugged, "He said something about going to go out and train with his sword, the Tetsusaiga." Shippo said as he scooted over on the mat uncomfortable. Kagome smiled lightly, she could sense the boy's uneasiness. Shippo knew something that would have in the past upset Kagome greatly. Of course even now, he couldn't bear to say the truth. Yet Kagome already knew the truth, that probably somewhere Inuyasha is meeting Kikyo. Even as painful as it is, Kagome has learned to accept it. To accept her feelings for the half demon Inuyasha. She knew deep down he could never love her because he was so in love with Kikyo. He never truly got to say good bye to his first love. His mind still remembers her, the woman he loved fifty years ago.

Kagome once figured that maybe his mind couldn't separate the difference between living or the dead or that he didn't want to see the realities of it all. That he wanted to believe his long lost love had come back to him.

In the past Kagome yearned for him, she had offered her heart to the man, showing him that he could be loved for who he was half demon or human but he over looked her love and took it for granted, he had abused it.

But still she could not imagine her life without him so she kept hoping that some small chance that his eyes would open and one day he would apologize for the hurt he inflicted on her, and take her in his arms and tell he loved her and only her. That he had finally said good bye to Kikyo, and had moved on but inside she knew that could never happen.

Kagome finally brushed aside her feelings for him and focused on what she knew she could do. She would still keep her promise to the half demon; she will stay by his side and help fight the evil wrong doings of the vile hanyou Naraku.

"Kagome child, where are ye going?" asked the old miko as she saw the girl putting her shoes back on.

"Please come and eat, ye must be hungry." Kaede said as she offered Shippo his hot cooked meal.

Kagome turned her head to the woman, "No it's alright I already ate, I'm going to go look for Inuyasha. I'll let him know lunch is ready." Kagome said with a warm smile.

Walking out of the hut Kagome was greeted with a local villager child, "Hello there, do you need to speak with Kaede?" Kagome asked as she smiled down at the little girl.

The young girl looked up at the smiling woman, "I was told by the woman to inform you their arrival." The child managed to say as she pointed to the two figures slowly making their way to the village.

"The monk is injured, please tell Miko Kaede-Oba chan." The girl said as she as her young brown eyes glistened with fear and worry.

Kagome smiled warmly, "Do not worry, they will be safe in Kaede's care." The young miko said as she re-entered the hut.

"Kaede, it appears Sango and Miroku arrived, unfortunately Miroku is injured." Kagome said.

"Oh dear, I am afraid I am out of healing herbs." The old woman said as she slowly stood up.

"Hm, don't worry I brought my first aid kit, but just in case. I'll go and search for some more herbs. Shippo will you like to join me?" Kagome said warmly.

"Sure, I want to help!" the kitsune said proudly.

Just then Miroku and Sango came in, the demon slayer holding up the monk's weaker side. Miroku hissed with pain as she slowly laid him down on the futon. "Oh Sango, what happened?" asked Kagome.

"We were going to the neighboring village due to some rumors about a sacred jewel in the area." Sango said as she unclothed Miroku's robe.

"As we were passing through we were attacked by some demons. We thought we could fight them off, but they're would too many." Sango said as she recalled the horrible event.

"We almost managed to get them all but then before we knew it-the demons suddenly left." The demon slayer stated as she took a rag and started to clean the monk's bleeding shoulder. The monk hissed again as he wearily opened his eyes, "Even their aura vanished…" Miroku said finishing Sango's sentence as he moaned in pain.

"Calm yourself Miroku, don't speak… You're in too much pain…" Sango said with worry as she lightly cleaned the dirt from his face.

"Ah…with my sights on such a lovely woman, this pain is nothing." The monk said with slight amusement.

"Very funny, now please just rest…" Sango said softly.

Miroku smiled faintly as he closed his eyes, listening to the demon slayer concern.

"He'll be fine, Sango." Kagome said as she opened her kit.

Pulling out a couple rolls of gauze and pins she continued, "Shippo and I will go look and find some herbs to help Miroku heal faster. In the mean time, tried to see if he can take this…" Kagome said as she handed Sango a bottle of aspirin.

"Its aspirin, it should help lessen his pain somewhat." Kagome said as she stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said as she still kept her gaze over the monk's sleeping form.

"Don't mention it…" Kagome said with a smile as she and the fox demon child left the hut.

* * *

A paled hand traced over the silver strands of hair, against his soft cheek. Two golden eyes glistened deeply, "Kikyo…" whispered the half demon as he looked at the woman before him.

Her dull brown eyes stared at the hanyou, her lips parted.

Not much has changed in Kikyo's appearance neither has Inuyasha's due to his immortal blood of the inu demon that runs in his veins. They still held youth, same as the first day they met fifty years ago. In a way time had stood still for the two lovers.

"Why…" asked the half demon.

"Why won't you come with us?" pleaded Inuyasha as tried to see the reason.

"It is simple Inuyasha; your friends will not allow me. They do not think my way of living is in the hands of the Gods." Kikyo said coldly.

"I am doing what no real priestess would do…To take the souls of young women, to relieve my body to remain in this world." Kikyo said a matter-of –factly.

"I don't care about that! As long as you are here!" Inuyasha nearly yelled out then he slowly calmed down resting his hands on the dead woman's shoulders, "As long as you are here with me that is all that matters…" Inuyasha said lovingly to the bottom of his heart.

Kikyo's eyes softly glistened, "Inuyasha…" Kikyo said as she leaned closer to the half demon.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cold lips.

Every single time he pressed his lips against hers, he couldn't help but get the feeling of guilt run through his mind.

'I did this to her, it's the least I can do to repay for my mistakes…' thought the half demon as he embraced her.

'Kikyo…' Inuyasha thought as his heart ached.

Holding her frail form, he still could smell her gentle scent of sakura blossoms. But the rest was drench with the thick smell of death and graveyard soil. It would nearly sicken his stomach but he kept strong for her sake. He missed her so much; he couldn't bare to lose her again.

Pulling away, the hanyou sighed. "If you are not going to come with me, then I should be returning back to the village." Inuyasha said.

"Very well, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she cupped his cheek.

"We shall meet again…" the woman said with a small sign of tender emotion.

Inuyasha smiled lightly then leaped up into the trees off to Kaede's village.

* * *

"Hmm…How about this one Kagome?" asked the kitsune as he plucked a few weeds from the forest ground.

"No those won't do. You have to look for short stalks with small pointed leaves; the kind can help reduce swelling." Kagome said as she continued to look on the green floor.

"I'll keep looking!" Shipp exclaimed happily as he searched for the healing plants.

Kagome smiled warmly as she looked back at the fox child.

The morning sun shined over them with the sound of birds chirping in the distance, a soft breeze flowed through Kagome's hair as she lightly admire the beauty of this era. The air was cleaner; nature was all around and seemed more peaceful at times.

Then suddenly in the blue skies with white fluffy clouds soon drifted and slowly changed to dark gray forms. Shippo's hair spiked up as his nose sniffed a foul scent, "Ah what's happening!" Shippo called out as he moved closer to Kagome.

Kagome senses alarmed her danger was close by. She tensed her body preparing for any attack. Cursing mentally to herself, for being unprepared she closed her eyes trying to pin-point the different auras in the area.

'This aura is strong, but not too powerful…' thought Kagome as she felt the demonic energy rise in the area. Birds flew into the air to escape the hostile threat clouding in the area.

"Shippo stay close to me." Kagome called out as she opened her eyes.

'Found you…' Kagome thought as she smirked, turning to the dark looming figure in the forest.

The brushes rustled as the figure walked out, Shippo cried out in fear and Kagome steadied herself for any sudden attack.

* * *

**Who could it be? Stay tune for next chapter! Please review if you like it and want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Music playing:_Best Case Scenario - Mortal Treason / __Wolf's Rain O.S.T. 1 Pilgrim_ _Snow__ / __Nothing Can Be Explained (Instrumental)_

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 2 Shadows

Slowly stepping back, Kagome braced herself as the sight of a huge ogre demon walked out of the woods. Long fangs lengthen out of its mouth as saliva dripped off its lips. The ogre's eyes glowed a pale gold as it spoke, "The jewel…The sacred jewel! I must have the jewel…" the ogre yelled out as it took two steps towards Kagome.

Clinging to the jewel shards around her neck, Kagome backed away three steps from the ogre demon.

"Shippo, go back to Kaede's village it's too dangerous for you to be here." Kagome said quietly.

"No Kagome! I can help, I can fight!" Shippo nearly cried out.

The ogre demon turned its head looking around for the sound from the fox demon child.

"Jewel…The sacred jewel!" the ogre roared out again, blindly looking for the shards.

"Shhh…Shippo, I can handle him, please my attack might affect you too. I can't risk hurting you. Please go to Kaede." Kagome whispered, almost begging the child to listen.

Shippo shut his eyes, he was fearful for Kagome's safety. He had to be strong, and obey his adopted mother's order.

"Be careful…" the fox child managed to squeak out as he started to run into the forest.

"Don't worry I will…" Kagome whispered back to the kitsune as she turned her to the demon.

She recognized the ogre's strange behavior. He was in bloodlust, and probably was growing frustrated from its lack of poor hearing and slight blindness.

But what Kagome didn't understand was that the demon had a keen sense of smell, so it shouldn't be hard to pin-point the jewel or in this case Kagome's location.

"You want the jewel! Then come and get it!" Kagome called out as she formed into a defensive stance.

The ogre demon roared as it stared at the miko, its golden eyes shined like a glossed mirror in its orbs reflecting the Kagome's form. Panting heavily the ogre demon then charged at the priestess.

"Jewel! I must have the jewel!" the beast cried out.

Inches away from the miko, a huge sparkle shot out of the Kagome's hands. The demon cried out in confusion and surprise. The bright light pink light quickly consumed the demon as it roared out.

"Naraku! Why did you do this to me, jewel! Give me the jewel!" the demon yelled out as it hollered in pain.

Kagome gasped, 'Naraku?!'

Before Kagome could react the ogre demon scattered into dust as the breeze drifted the demon particles into the air.

Placing her hands down to her side, she sighed.

"I am positive he said Naraku. But why?" Kagome said out loud.

'Could it mean Naraku is close by?' Kagome thought to herself as she started to walk back to the village.

* * *

Leaping from tree to tree then landing on the solid ground. Inuyasha then walked into the village. He then picked up the scent of dried blood, perking up his ear he then run to the hut.

Entering the hut he saw Kaede snitching up the injured monk and Sango sipping some tea with the fire demon cat Kirara on her lap.

"Feh, what happened to him this time?" scoffed the half demon.

"We were ambushed by a large group of demons." Sango explained as the small cat mewed in agreement.

"Feh, come on we handled more that over the years." Inuyasha mocked with confidence.

"Yes we have, but you weren't there with us, Inuyasha." Sango said with a cold glare.

Inuyasha blinked then snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I am now. So don't worry." Inuyasha said as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

His nose started to tickle as he sensed a different scent in the hut. But he couldn't quite remember what it was.

Just then Shippo ran into the hut, "Inuyasha!" the fox demon cried out as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Shippo…You're back. Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha stood up, "Kagome's here?!" he said with shock.

"Yea, she left with Shippo to go get some herbs." Sango said as she started to worry.

"Shippo?" Sango started to ask the kitsune again but suddenly the child cried out.

"Kagome! Looking for herbs…Ogre demon! Kagome in danger!" the fox demon said trying to speak.

"Calm down Shippo, now say it slowly what happened?" Sango said as she rested her hand on the child's shoulder.

Taking another deep breathe Shippo cried out, "I tried to be strong! Kagome is fighting a big demon ogre I wanted to stay but she told to come back. Kagome might be hurt! I tried to be strong!" the fox child called out nearly in tears.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he raced out the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called out.

The half demon ran out of the village and into the forest, 'I don't smell any blood or any demonic aura. Kagome please be alright…'

Once he entered a clearing he saw a hunched over figure. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

Standing up straight the miko looked at the half demon slightly surprised. Holding in her hands were different kinds of plants, probably some herbs for Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as the half demon walked up to her.

"Are you alright, how did you escape the demon?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, no matter how many times they had fought in battle. The half demon never saw her as a reliable ally. Just always the weak human priestess to save from danger. She grew tired of his lack of awareness in her strength and power.

"I defeated the ogre demon on my own. I am fine." Kagome said as she started to walk back to the village.

"What? Are you sure?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Yes I am. Now will you please stop asking me? I have to hurry back to give these herbs to Miroku." Kagome said clearly.

Walking pass Inuyasha, Kagome sighed again. 'He would never understand…' thought the miko as she lightly gripped on the herbs.

* * *

The view of a castle was seen through the thick black clouds of a purple haze. Through the long halls and shoji screens came in view of a tall figure. Dressed in layered a hakama of dark blue and purple, along with an exoskeleton breastplate composed of dragon skin and that is connected to a much lesser rigid two bladed-like diamond extensions outside of the high collar. Turning his head his dark red eyes glare at the young girl before him.

"What is it Kanna?" asked the vile hanyou.

"There is news of the priestess Kikyo entering your territory, Milord." The pale mu demon girl said as she lightly bowed her head.

"Ah, had she come to slay me?" Naraku said to himself as he walked over to the doorway.

"Call out for the guards to let her pass, I wish to speak to her." Naraku said as he licked his lips.

Stepping on to the decaying earth beneath her feet, Kikyo made her way to the castle grounds. Passing through the demonic barrier and reaching the front gates. Two guards stood protecting the castle; posed in a shielding stance. Kikyo walked up to the front of the gate, the two guards looked down at the woman.

"State your reason for being here." One of the demon guards said.

"I wish to see Naraku." Kikyo said emotionlessly.

Just then the gates opened from behind the guards and a small girl stood in front of doors. "Come this way, if you so wish to meet Milord." The girl spoke in soft monotoned voice.

Entering through the gates and into the castle, Kikyo noticed the decaying paint from the walls and crackled wood from the beams. 'It must be from Naraku's miasma.' Kikyo thought as she continued to follow the mu demon girl.

Walking up to a shoji screen door, Kanna pulled it back then bowed. "Please enter." The mu demon girl said as her white silk hair flowed downward against her cheek.

Walking inside, Kikyo stopped facing the man in front of her.

"Kikyo…" Naraku said darkly.

"Naraku…" Kikyo said as she lightly bowed her head.

"Why have you come?" Naraku asked as he glared down and up at the woman.

"I wish to form an alliance with you." Kikyo said emotionlessly.

"Heh, you just can't get enough of me can you?" Naraku said with an evil smirk.

Pacing himself around the woman, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder, snaking across her body. "And what will you offer if I allow you join me?" Naraku said in a shallow whisper.

"Whatever your desires may be." Kikyo said as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm…Wouldn't you be betraying your former lover?" Naraku asked with amusement.

The dead priestess opened her eyes, "He has already betrayed me, so in turn I will do the same." Kikyo said with slight bitterness in her tone of voice.

Naraku smirked, "Do you still long for revenge?"

"Yes…" Kikyo said flatly.

"I wish for a heart, his heart. To be filled with dark despair. I will not allow him to forget me." Kikyo said coldly.

Naraku smiled wickedly, "I will grant you, your wish…" the dark hanyou said huskily into the woman's ear.

Kikyo closed her eyes again as she felt the darkness consume her being.

'Inuyasha…' thought the priestess as the final speckles of hope died in her heart.

'I will have my revenge.' thought the woman as her former self was re-awaken.

* * *

**Oh dear, Kikyo's bitter hate for Inuyasha has re-surfaced. What will happen? Also don't worry you'll see the great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Music playing: _Wolf's Rain - Flying to You / __Yoko Kanno - didn't it rain__ (repeat if necessary) /_ _Bleach__Burden Of The Past_

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 3 Wish

In the warm afternoon an open field was seen full of pink poppies, pale indigo bellflowers and bright orange lilies swayed in the breeze as the sound of giggling child filled the area.

"They're all so pretty, which one should I chose, Master Jaken?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know just pick one!" grumbled the imp demon as he leaned on his staff.

"Ah…Look at this one Master Jaken, isn't it beautiful?" Rin asked as she pointed to an azure colored forget-me-not flower lone in bunches of grass and weeds.

"Just hurry up and pick one you infuriating child!" Jaken complained.

"Jaken." a cold voice spoke out behind the imp demon.

Jaken gulped as he slowly turned around, "Y-yes Milord?"

With a hard kick from his boot, Sesshomaru knocked Jaken to the ground.

"Ever call Rin that again and you won't live to see another sunrise." Sesshomaru warned.

"Oohh…Yes Milord."

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" the young girl called out with joy as she hugged the demon lord's leg.

Sesshomaru looked down at his smaller companion. With a stoic expression on his face, his golden-amber eyes lightly glistened as he patted Rin on the head.

The young girl admired her savior and adopted father. The demon lord's face bore almost an eternal beauty, almost feminine, yet sculpted with strong hints of masculinity in his features, marred, and enhanced by two crimson markings across each cheek A crescent moon shape in the center of his forehead. Long silver white hair that swayed passed his knee, and neatly draped bangs over his beautiful golden orbs. Even his name meant perfection…Killing perfection ready to strike at any moment. And yet he held a deeper side, a softer side.

"I hope you have behaved while I was gone?" the demon lord asked the child as she nodded her head.

"Yes Milord!" Rin cheered as her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Let us be off." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked along the flowery field.

Before Rin followed the demon lord and imp, she ran back and plucked the deep blue forget-me-not. Holding it to her chest she made a small wish, 'I want Sesshomaru-Sama to be happy forever and ever.'

"Rin." Sesshomaru called out in a low voice.

"Ah! Coming!" the young girl exclaimed joyfully as she tucked the flower in her kimono.

* * *

The view of a small hut was seen as the thick scent of herbs and sage filled the room. The fire crackled against the broken bits of ash and soot when a voice spoke out.

"Finally finished…You're going to be fine Miroku." Kagome said warmly as she washed the blood stained cloth in a bucket.

"I am glad." Said the monk and he rested his head on the small pillow.

"Are the noodles done Kagome?" asked the small kitsune as he peeped over the boiling soup.

"Yes, here let me get you some." Kagome said as she poured the hot noodles in a bowl.

After handling everyone their meal, she took an extra bowl with her. Walking out to the doorway she exited outside and gracefully handed the half demon the bowl.

"Here." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha who was leaning on the hut's wall turned his head lightly towards the food before him.

"I don't want any." The half demon said flatly.

Kagome's eyebrow delicately lifted in an arch, "The great ramen-loving hanyou doesn't want his noodles? That's a first." Kagome lightly giggled.

"Feh…" mumbled Inuyasha as he looked away.

"Those nasty herbs and spices were giving me a headache; I'm not in the mood to eat." Inuyasha explained as he crossed his arms.

"hmm…Well I'll leave it here in case you change your mind." Kagome said as she placed the bowl down. Kagome then started to walk back inside before glancing at the hanyou. "If you ever want to talk about it, let me know…" Kagome said softly as she then entered into the hut.

Inuyasha scoffed, 'How does she always know?!' the half demon thought in his mind, slightly annoyed.

'Then again, she always has known, hasn't she?' Inuyasha thought as he looked down at the steaming noodles.

Sighing in defeat the hanyou picked up the bowl and slurped up his food.

* * *

The sun drifted along the thick dark clouds unseen as the view of the grey stone castle stood tall on the open plains. The purple gas spread evenly around the area shortly blocked off by the strong barrier. A low chuckle escaped the dark hanyou's lips as he held the Shikon No Tama nearly complete in his hands.

'Now with that dead wrench by my side I can finally put an end to that lowly half demon Inuyasha.' Thought Naraku as he opened his palm. The sacred jewel glistened a dark violet of blacken light swirling around the small orb.

"Ku…Ku…Ku…" laughed the hanyou as he closed his hand sealing the orb from drifting eyes in the room.

"You seem quite confident Naraku." Spoke a cold feminine voice.

"That I am…I can finally put an end to those fools." Naraku said wickedly.

"Hmm…" Kikyo lightly mumbled as she smiled to herself.

"Find something amusing Kikyo?" Naraku asked.

"Yes…You say Inuyasha and his friends are fools…" Kikyo said coldly.

"But you are sadly mistaken. They grow stronger every day in hopes to defeat you. Tell me what do you plan to do to prevent such a scenario from happening?" questioned the dead priestess.

"It's simple…I'll grant my wish on the Shikon No Tama." Naraku said with a sinster smirk.

"And exactly what is your wish?" Kikyo asked.

"Ku…Ku…Even I will not tell you Kikyo. You'll find out soon enough." Naraku said as he stood up and walked over to the woman. Tracing his pointed nails along her neck, he smirked.

Kikyo merely stared at him with disgust as the dark hanyou nuzzled her cheek. "And after I become the most powerful demon in Japan, I shall make you my queen…" Naraku whispered huskily as she tried to back away.

* * *

**There you go! Please review and comment! Next chapter we'll see a little Kagome and Sesshomaru reunion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank everyone for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to listen to the songs while reading each chapter.**

**Music playing:** Aruarian Dance- Samurai Champloo Tribute / Nujabes - Counting Stars

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 4 Moonlight

The sun set behind the distant mountains as the clouds blended their enriched colors of purple, orange and pink. While small lights glistened through the evening skies casting a light glow across the land.

Throwing more wood to the flame Kagome took a deep breath as she stared into the camp fire. It has been two days since she arrived back to the Warring States era and there has been no sign of Naraku or any sacred jewel shards. Kagome then felt a warm paw rest on her knee, looking down she smiled warmly. "Hey Kirara…" Kagome said softly as she petted the small fire demon cat.

Kirara purred lightly as she rubbed against the miko's hand. Looking over Kagome noticed the rest of the gang preparing to sleep for the night. Kagome knew she should too, but she felt restless and slightly irritated. 'A nice hot bath would help me, especially after the long hike we took today…' the miko thought as she subconsciously rubbed her ankle.

Turning her head she then smiled lightly, "Say Inuyasha?" the miko started to ask.

The hanyou turned his head, "What?"

"There wouldn't perhaps be a hot spring nearby, would there?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, yea it's somewhere in the forest. Don't tell me you want to take a bath now?" Inuyasha said with a scoff.

"Of course I do, I'm sore and a hot bath would help me sleep tonight." Kagome said in a small pout.

Standing up while gathering her supplies, the miko looked towards Sango. "Would you like to come with me, Sango?" Kagome asked as she picked up her towel.

"No not tonight, I'm just going to go to sleep soon. Maybe in the morning." Sango said as she laid her head on a spare pillow.

"Hmm…Alright then." Kagome said as she started to walk into the woodland.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked back at the miko slowly disappearing into the forest. "She better not get in trouble." Inuyasha mumbled as he hopped into a nearby tree.

Pacing herself through the thick bush and trees, Kagome smelt the scent of sulfur in the air. 'I must be close to the hot spring.' Thought Kagome as she pulled away a branch.

Entering into the clearing was a stone hot spring, steam rising in the thick air. The miko smiled as she started to remove her button down blouse and jeans. Once fully unclothed Kagome slowly stepped into the bubbling water. The soothing warmth consumed her foot then her legs as she dipped into the pool.

Resting against the smooth limestone wall on the side she sighed deeply as the heated hot spring relaxed her sore muscles. Reaching over for her bag she pulled out a bottle of organic lavender shampoo then a white washrag. Squirting the cream on the cloth and scrubbing her arms with the soapy suds.

Kagome sighed as she cleaned away the dirt and sweat from her body. Slowly opening her eyes Kagome admired the calming ripples along the water's surface. Lifting her head up the miko noticed the form of light hanging behind the tree's branches. The moon was full and bright, casting its light down to the forest floor. She smiled softly as she stood up, the water circled around her waist as she walked along the small pool.

Reaching over to the edge, Kagome pushed herself up sitting on the stone. Grabbing a towel she dried her body off then combed through her hair with her fingers. "Ah…This is just what I needed…" Kagome said happily.

Pulling out her new clothes Kagome put on a knee lengthen white silk night gown along with underwear and sandals. She then covered herself with a white cotton shawl due to the cool night. Drying the remainder of her hair with a towel and then picked up her bag she headed off back to camp. Stepping over roots and dried leaves, Kagome entered into an open field surrounded by white flowers in bloom. Lightly admiring the beauty of the flowers she then was concerned as she looked back then in front of her. 'I must have taken a wrong turn, I don't remember this place.' Kagome thought with worry as she started to head back. Then something caught her eye, a tall white figure in the middle of the lunar flower meadow. 'Who could that be? A demon?' Kagome thought with curiosity tugging the shawl tightly over her chest.

Turning his head slightly, Sesshomaru saw the human girl on his left. Giving a bored expression the demon lord tried to remember the woman before him. There was something about her that seemed so familiar yet different. The scent was fresh and clean, the fragrance of water lilies. He remembered that smell…But her face it looked so foreign to him.

The miko's lips parted as she spoke a soft whisper, so faint even with the dog demon's sensitive ears barely picked it up.

"Sess...Sesshomaru." Kagome said slightly surprised as she stood still.

Kagome was in awe of the demon lord's new appearance. He had changed greatly. He wore a new kimono and lighter armor. His trademark red print flower patterns now a different shade of color, an indigo blue designed along the shoulder and sleeves. The rest was still the white cloth wrapped against his form. The once huge and threatening armor that hung on and appeared to have nearly consumed his body now were a connected armed breastplate with a matching back. It made the demon lord appear leaner yet faster. Even so the armor itself seemed strong, probably made from the hide and scales of a powerful demon, perhaps a dragon. Looking down to his hip, Kagome noticed his two swords still tied at his waist along with a long brightly colored silk sash that flowed in the wind. Kagome also noted that it was the same mixed colors of his previous obi, yellow and purple. Looking back up at the Sesshomaru's face, Kagome saw his golden eyes. They still held their cold stare as another breeze flowed through his long silver bangs creating an eerie silence between the two beings.

Kagome lightly smiled, trying to break the awkward feeling. She then pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear. Secretly Kagome has often wondered what became of the demon lord. She last saw him after the battle with Setsuna no Takemaru and So'unga. Nearly two years ago. Kagome then smiled and bowed lightly, "Thank you." The miko said sincerely.

Sesshomaru's eyes glistened with slight amusement, 'Why would this human girl be thanking me?'

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked flatly.

Kagome smiled widen, "For saving me and Rin from Takemaru. And helping us defeat So'unga. I never had a real chance to thank you properly." Kagome said as she lifted her head.

"Hmm. I see." Sesshomaru said lost in thought.

'That's who she is, I remember now. My half brother Inuyasha's wrench. How could have I forgotten?' Sesshomaru pondered as he turned his attention to the lunar flowers below him.

A short silence lingered between the two once more as Kagome finally asked the demon lord a question. "How is Rin-chan?" Kagome asked as she took a step forward.

"My ward is fine, she has grown since you last seen her." Sesshomaru said with a small pause.

Kagome smiled, "She was such a joy when I met her. I am glad she is doing alright. You must really care about her."

"She is merely following me. Nothing more." Sesshomaru said with no emotion.

"But didn't you just call her your ward?" Kagome said with a small giggle.

Sesshomaru blinked then drifted his eyes to the woman, 'This priestess…' Sesshomaru started to wonder as he lifted his head slightly.

"I have no need to explain myself, especially to such a lowly human like you." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from her.

Kagome simply giggled lightly.

'He hasn't changed, and yet I can sense he has grown stronger since we last met. Just as I have.' Kagome thought as she smiled to herself.

"Well I can tell you want to be alone. I'll go on my way then. Please tell Rin-chan I send my regards and love." Kagome said warmly as she turned back and walked once more into the forest. Lightly turning her head, she then looked back at the demon lord. The moonlight shined down on him, casting an almost godly hue over him. Kagome couldn't help but admire his superior posture.

Before she wandered much further Sesshomaru spoke, "Do you know any whereabouts of Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked firmly.

Kagome turned her head, "I am afraid not. The last we heard anything was nearly two months ago. There was a massive amount of miasma in the southern region. Villagers and animals alike were growing sick and dying. Many had to evacuate the area and rebuild new homes and lives. By the time we got there the presence mysteriously disappeared." Kagome said as she clenched her heart.

"The southern territory…" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself.

"Yes…We are currently traveling around the area for any clues. But nothing as of yet." Kagome said sadly.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to stare at the full moon in front of him. Kagome bowed again and walked deeper into the forest. Turning her head back once more the miko's smile faded as she continued back into the woodland.

* * *

**That's all for now. I know it was probably kind of plain and not romantic. But I want to make this sound realistic for the original plot of these characters. Of course Sesshomaru was more talkative than usual. The two do have some history in the past. At least on the battlefield. You'll find out more about that later. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Music Playing:** Ever After (soundtrack) - Walking on Water /All around Me - Flyleaf Instrumental

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 5 Empathy

Opening her eyes to the bright sun shining down on her, Kagome groaned as she sat up. She was frustrated. Kagome didn't get as much sleep as she wanted. Her mind kept racing back to a certain demon lord. She was curious about what happened to him. Pulling her knees to her form, she sighed. The minute she knew it was him, she couldn't have known for sure. His aura was so distant, as though all of his strength was slowly disappearing. Not from what she remembered in the past. The once proud and strong Taiyoukai now seemed to have doubt. As much as Kagome knew he wasn't a friend or worse yet to be called an enemy. She at least knew him as a reasonable ally. Someone who has a fighting chance to help and defeat Naraku. Kagome chuckled coldly, 'He's even tried to kill me in the past. And yet he's also has saved me more than once. Does that seem logical?' Kagome thought to herself as she pushed herself up.

Standing up and stretching out, reaching her hands up to the sky, Kagome made a soft moan.

'Even so, could it be right to say he isn't all bad? That he is not the cold blood killer, I once pictured?' Kagome debated to herself as she walked over to her bag.

Picking up her cooking pot, Kagome stared at the silver container. 'I know he can't be. He took in Rin-chan. He's saved me. So he can't hate all humans.' Kagome thought to herself as she sighed.

'Why am I worrying myself over this? I don't even know him, why should I care?' Kagome said in her thoughts.

The miko reached over and opened a bottle of water, pouring the liquid into the pot she continued talking through her thoughts. 'Perhaps I am hoping he will join us in the final battle? Or maybe, I see him as a possible friend?'

Shaking her head she tried to forget she even thought those last hopes.

It would be impossible to even think Sesshomaru being a friend to her. Much less join them to help defeat the evil hanyou.

'Then why? Why did I get that feeling from him? That feeling of loneliness?' Kagome thought as her eyes narrowed.

Once Kagome flicked a spare match, lighting the small campfire. She exhaled another deep sigh.

"Kagome?" asked a small voice.

The miko lifted her head, glancing over at two jade-green eyes.

"Yea Shippo?" Kagome said.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." Shippo said with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. That's all." Kagome said as she rubbed her right eye.

Peering over, the kitsune sniffed the smoke rising from the campfire. "So what are you going to make for breakfast?" the hungry fox demon child asked innocently.

Kagome smiled, "Well I plan to make some instant miso soup for everyone. Though I wish I didn't have to use these packets. I wanted to use some fresh ingredients for once." Kagome said as she placed the pot over the fire and started to open a plastic baggy.

As Kagome continued to make everyone's meal. Sango and Miroku woke up to the strong smell of spices. "Good morning Kagome." Sango said with a wearily smile.

Kagome looked up and smiled back, "Hey Sango, did you sleep well?" Kagome asked the demon slayer.

Sango nodded as she turned her head to Miroku, "And how are y-

Sango's cheeks suddenly grew red as her right eyebrow twitched. "Grrr…Miroku…" Sango growled as she tried to hold back her temper.

"Lecher!" Sango yelled as she smacked the monk across his face.

"Oi! Sango, my dearest have you forgotten I am still badly injured." The monk cried out in defense.

"Then you should know better than to rub my butt!" Sango said with annoyance.

"Heh you're just upset because I caught you off guard…" Miroku said playfully as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sango blushed furiously, as Kagome and Shippo laughed at the scene.

As Kagome stopped giggling at the two, she turned her attention to the boiling soup. Just then two loud footsteps came behind her. Turning her head up, she saw Inuyasha. In his hands were a couple of skinned fish.

"Here, it's not much. But it will make the meal more flavorful." Inuyasha said quietly as he handed Kagome the fresh kill.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Lightly blushing the hanyou crossed his arms and sat down folding his legs. "Feh." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he looked away.

* * *

Walking along the forest trail, gracefully stepping along the small blades of grass swaying in the morning breeze. Sesshomaru exhaled lightly, staring down at the sleeping child and imp around the burned out camp fire. The demon lord remained in deep thought.

'To forget her seems almost impossible now. She is a priestess…She is a human…And yet that day, she became something more.' Sesshomaru thought as he recalled the memory.

_The ghastly miasma heaped over the area,__ burning his nose as his senses blurred from the blinding heat._

'_Curse that Naraku…' thought the demon lord as he continued to slay the countless demons as they roared out to attack. Swipe after slice with his __Tōkijin, he had to get closer to his enemy. Then suddenly he smelt a familiar scent. Lifting his head he saw the huge fire cat demon flying into battle. On the creatures back was the demon slayer and monk. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru knew his half brother Inuyasha was near._

'_No, he will not kill Naraku first. It is my revenge.' The demon lord thought as he summoned the Tōkijin's powerful dragon strike. A huge blue blast of energy spiked out from the blade, then like an __enormous thunderstorm. Lightening struck back down, burning the demon's to a crisp as horrific cries were heard from the devil's minions further in the gray dusted fields._

_Keeping his pace strong, Sesshomaru entered into the rotting castle._

'_Naraku where are you?' _

_Entering through the vestibule Sesshomaru stopped. He picked up a new scent. It was frail and sweet. Something you wouldn't find in such an evil and dark atmosphere. Turning his head he saw her. Standing firm and tall the raven-haired woman quickly turned her head. Fierce azure eyes stared into his golden-amber ones. Her blue orbs soften lightly as then the sudden surprise broken her gaze. A loud cry gasped her lips as a huge tentacle wrapped around her body. The shock soon vanished from her face as pure determination shined through her irises._

"_Naraku!" the woman said with no fear._

"_Give me your eyes, young maiden. Help me find the shards of the Shikon Jewel!" The vile hanyou spoke wickedly._

"_In your dreams!" yelled the woman as she pierced the long limb with a broken arrow. A bright pink light shot through the demon's arm. Dropping her to the ground, Kagome found her balance. Standing up the miko took a spare arrow, positioned her bow and aimed._

"_Ku…Ku…Just like Kikyo would have done. You're nothing more than a copy." Naraku said with a sinister chuckle._

"_You make me sick. I can't stand your voice…Now. Die!" the woman said passionately as she fired the arrow straight at Naraku's heart._

_The arrow shot straight through the demon's body, leaving a gaping hole in his chest._

"_It can't be…" Naraku spattered out as blood trickled down his mouth._

_A pink aura surrounded the woman as her eyes started to tear up._

_Sesshomaru stared in awe; he never saw such raw power come from one being._

'_Tears? Why does she show empathy to the enemy?' wondered Sesshomaru as he quickly turned his head._

"_Naraku." Sesshomaru said with __venom._

_Before the demon lord got closer to the injured half demon, huge thorns shot up from the earth. Distracting Sesshomaru's next move. He then suddenly heard a loud cry. It was the woman. Out of instinct Sesshomaru raced to her, picked her up then leaped up in the air saving her from the deadly spikes._

_Once landing on firm ground, Sesshomaru cursed himself for being so easily distracted. Turning his attention to the woman, she was growling. Clenching her hands tightly as she stared up into the skies._

_Sesshomaru couldn't help but blinked at this scene before him. 'No human I have seen showed such desire and to even growl.' Sesshomaru sniffed the air, smelling the woman's sweat and light fragrance._

_Narrowing his eyes, he was positive she was human._

_Yet to growl in such a matter, to carry such drive in defeating her enemy. Sesshomaru would have thought she was a demon. 'Interesting…'_

'This priestess…Just who is she? Why should I even care?' thought Sesshomaru as he looked out at the sunlight.

* * *

Walking through the halls, Kikyo grew bored rather quickly once she settled in Naraku's new location. The castle was rotting away and most of his guards and servants either left the castle or died. Their death was in vain of course. Too afraid or too loyal to their lord to even think about leaving, in the end they sacrificed their lives to serve him. 'Foolish creatures.' Kikyo thought with disgust as she continued to walk down further to the East wing of the palace.

That's when something caught her eye. A slow-moving white figure no taller than a small child. It was Kanna. Naraku's detachment, his most favorite creation.

'Where is she going?' thought the dead woman as she carefully followed the mu demon girl.

'This just might be interesting…' Kikyo thought with amusement as she walked into the dark hallway.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Please feel free to review and comment how you like my story so far. Don't worry it gets better! More action, more romance, and even some angst!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Music Playing:** First Time outside - Zbigniew Preisner / resident evil theme (Part for Naraku and Kikyo scene) / Shippo's Theme / Kagome Theme

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 6 Yellow Flowers

The sun shined through the huge white clouds as the distant sound of birds chirping happily was heard. Walking along the grass trail, Rin lightly moaned. "Master Jaken how far is it?" the young child groggy asked the imp demon.

"Quit asking Rin, we're almost there." Jaken said sharply.

Rin whined she wasn't used to suddenly leaving camp without eating first. Whatever the reason she knew it probably had to do with Sesshomaru's uneasy movements. She noticed when he woke her up that he was hiding something. That whatever it was it was troubling him. She knew not to ask but she was curious either way.

She would never question her lord unless asked first. The child was loyal when it came to that. Yet it did not matter how graceful the demon lord walked along the forest floor or how high he lifted his pride. Rin saw through it.

Once entering a clearing, Rin's eyes lit up. She remembered the field of yellow poppies long ago. She now knew where Sesshomaru was going.

'Home' Rin thought with relief.

It was around the time Rin was eight. When the demon lord Sesshomaru took her in his domain. It was in the Western lands; a huge castle surrounded by a vast forest and valley. The child now skipped across the flowers, giggling with joy.

Jaken shook his head, 'Such a strange child.'

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you be staying this time?" Jaken asked the demon lord as he wobbled by his master's side.

There was a short pause before the demon spoke, "No, I will require that you stay with Rin. I shall put you in charge in ordering General Shu and his men to guard the castle. Any documents send will be placed in my study." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Of course Milord." The imp demon said with a bow.

Rin skipped ahead from Jaken, quickly turning around. The child smiled brightly, "We're going home!" exclaimed Rin as she walked backwards, keeping a steady pace ahead the imp demon.

* * *

Entering into an antechamber Kikyo sighed. 'I lost sight of her.' The dead woman thought as she turned her head. Looking to her side Kikyo noticed an opened shoji screen. Curious she walked in. The room was empty, only a futon mat on the floor along with a small oil lamp. Kikyo's eyes narrowed then suddenly she turned her head. Kanna stood at the doorway.

"Naraku wishes to see you." Kanna said softly.

"Hmm. Does he now? What is it this time?" Kikyo said coldly as she walked pass the mu demon girl.

'Naraku…What are you planning?' Kikyo thought as she walked down the hallway.

Once inside the room, Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she looked at the half demon.

"Is there something you wanted Naraku?" Kikyo asked in a cold tone.

Lifting his head, the dark hanyou walked along the floor. "Yes my dear." Naraku said in a low voice.

His hand reached out and gripped her chin, yanking her head in his direction.

"Argh." Kikyo gasped out as she stared into the half demon's red eyes.

"Are you trying to find my weakness, Kikyo?" Naraku asked the dead woman.

Her eyes glistened, 'damn him…' thought the miko as she shut her eyes.

"Heh, what makes you think that, Naraku." Kikyo said as softly as she could muster.

"Hmm…" Naraku mumbled as he smiled wickedly.

"I know you do not want to be with me. Much less wanted to join me. You have another reason." Naraku as he released his grip on the miko's face.

Pulling away from the dark hanyou Kikyo turned her head, "I don't know what you as talking about." Kikyo said in defense.

"Don't lie to me Kikyo…" Naraku said coldly.

Her eyes drifted to the side, glancing at the half demon.

"I'll admit I want to know your true intentions for keeping me." Kikyo said truthfully.

Naraku smirked.

"Ever since you saved that worthless bandit, Onigumo. Ever since you thought I couldn't kill you. You were right." Naraku said as he caressed the woman's cheek.

"Those feelings still exist. No matter how hard I've tried to get rid of them." Naraku said in a low whisper as he leaned closer to Kikyo.

"You belong to me…" Naraku said in the dead priestess's ear as he nuzzled against her neck.

Kikyo closed her eyes, 'He's lying…He is only using me for his personal gain…Curse you Naraku…' Kikyo thought as she held back her disgust when Naraku touched her.

'You will be mine…' Naraku thought with greed.

* * *

Hiking along the trail, Inuyasha and the gang hurried fast to the next village. A rumor was spreading about a mysterious traveling miko going to meet a dark angel. Whatever it meant, Miroku insisted it must mean Kikyo is searching for Naraku.

Whether or not it is true. Everyone knew they had no other leads; this was the best they had.

Walking across a local bridge, Shippo looked down at the rushing water below. He sighed, three years have pasted and he still had so much more training to do. The kitsune wanted to be as strong as his friends. To be able to fight demons and perhaps help defeat the evil hanyou, Naraku. Even though he grew taller and had perfected his fox fire magic. Shippo felt he was nowhere near the true potential as a strong demon.

Once the group entered into the village, each member separated and asked the locals about any witness of a priestess in the area.

Sango and Miroku walked up an old couple, "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a priestess cross by here?" Miroku asked the old woman.

The couple looked at the monk and demon slayer.

"Aye." The old man said.

"She came by to see a child, I heard." The old woman said.

"I believe her name was Sayo." The old man said.

"The priestess?" asked Sango.

"No...No..." the man said as he waved his hand.

"The child."

Miroku and Sango looked at one another.

"Then you both of you happen to know the priestess's name?" Miroku asked.

Rubbing his chin the old man thought deeply, "Do you remember?" the old man asked his wife.

Folding her arms underneath her sleeves the woman looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Ye should be careful. That woman was not right. She had a dark presence." The old woman said as she paused for a moment.

"Now be off with ye! Come husband." The woman said as she slowly walked off.

The old man sighed, "Why not try asking the children here. They may know something." The man said as he cross his arms behind his back and followed his wife.

Miroku and Sango sighed, "Very well thank you for your time." Miroku said in defeat.

"Come on Miroku let's try and find the little girl." Sango said as the two walked into the market place.

* * *

Kagome sighed. Not one person heard anything about a priestess or someone going to meet a dark angel. Once again they were at a dead end.

Walking up to Inuyasha, Kagome sighed when she noticed that he had no luck either.

"All this for nothing..." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Say Kagome, do you sense sacred jewels shards, anything?" asked the hanyou.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't sense any evil auras, or any shards." Kagome said as she looked out in the market place.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to the dog demon.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

* * *

The sound of water filled Shippo's ears as he walked along the outskirts of the village. Walking towards the river the kitsune sighed, 'No one knows anything. Well I guess I'll wait for the others to find me.' Shippo thought as he sat down on the soft grass.

Pulling out a red lollipop from his pocket, Shippo untied the wrapping and licked his treat. After a few licks the fox demon heard a small sound. Turning his head he saw a girl in the distance picking a few yellow weeds along the hillside.

Just then a few children walked down the hill and starting picking on the girl. Tossing the small flowers out of her hands. She cried out as she looked down at the broken plants on the ground.

"Haha, you deserved that!" one of the children, a skinny boy said to the nearly crying girl.

"Yea after you made her leave, now our village is danger. All because of you!" another boy said as he pointed at her.

"I never did! Why don't you believe me!" the girl cried out.

'The girl is in trouble. I have to help her.' Shippo thought as he pulled out one of his magic leaves.

As one of the children pushed the girl down a sudden strange cloud formed over them. The cloud was dark and has big eyes and a gaping mouth, "Gah…Yummy humans to eat…Garhh…" the mysterious demon cloud gurgled out.

The two boys screamed with fright as they ran away. The girl still on the ground shook with fear. The cloud then started to deform and groaned in a deep voice, then a loud popped exploded as the cloud vanished. A new figure landed on the ground. It was a cute demon boy. The girl blushed as she stood up.

"Don't worry I don't think those guys will bother you anymore." Shippo said proudly.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl said softly.

"What's your name?" Shippo asked.

"It's Sayo." The girl said as she clasped her hands over her stomach.

"Sayo, that's pretty." Shippo said as he blushed.

"What's your name?" Sayo asked as she blushed.

"My name is Shippo." The kitsune said as his fluffy tail twitched.

"What type of demon are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm a fox demon." Shippo said as he pounded his chest proudly.

"Hmm…You look more like a raccoon-dog." Sayo said as she tilted her head to the side.

Shippo sulked, "I'm a fox…"

Sayo giggled.

* * *

Walking through the crowd Kagome saw a golden staff with rings around the rim. The priestess smiled, "Inuyasha, I've found Miroku." Kagome said as she pushed by a group of people and waved.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome called out as she jogged to her friends.

Sitting on a bench the demon slayer and monk smiled, "Hey Kagome. Did you manage to find anything about the rumors?" Sango asked.

"No, it seems that no one knows anything." Kagome said with a sigh. Looking around Kagome noticed someone missing.

"Hey I wonder where Shippo went." Kagome said.

"He's still a kid remember, he's probably off playing somewhere." Inuyasha said as he walked up behind Kagome.

"I guess you're right." Kagome said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we were told that the children here might know. But we can't find any around. They might be in the fields near the village." Miroku said as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm, are any of you guys hungry? Perhaps we can get some food here in the stores."

Kagome said.

"Alright, shall we go?" Miroku said with a smile as the four friends walked into the crowded marketplace.

* * *

**I know there isn't that much excitement, but don't worry you'll see in the next couple of chapters. Please review! I will very much appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Music Playing:** 27-Heart-Wrenching Sorrow-Vampire Knight Original Soundtrack / 14 -Hidden Truth- Vampire Knight Original Soundtrack / Yuugure Toki wa Youma no Yokan 2

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 6 Wind

The view of the river bed was seen as two children dangling their feet in the water. A while ago Shippo offered the Sayo some of his candies that Kagome gave him. She never ate something so sweet in her life. Sayo enjoyed her treat. Smiling at the fox demon, Sayo giggled.

Shippo smiled back at the girl only to frown slightly. He knew he had to ask her. She was the only one left who might know.

"So Sayo. I've been meaning to ask you this but umm. My friends and I are trying to find a very bad demon. He's hurt many people. Our only leads in finding him are a priestess. Tell me; are you familiar with any whereabouts about a priestess in your village?" Shippo asked the girl with a serious tone.

The girl lowered her candy, her face appeared to be firm and she seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Yes." Sayo said quietly.

Shippo's eyes lit up, "Really!? That's great! What was her name?" Shippo asked as he jumped up on his feet.

Sayo clenched the stem of her lollipop. There was something she didn't want to tell him.

"Her name is Kikyo." Sayo said as she turned her head away from the kitsune.

Shippo's smile soon faded, "Sayo what's wrong? Was it Kikyo? What did she do to you?" Shippo asked as he placed in hand on her shoulder concerned.

Sayo trembled, "So you do know her…" Sayo said as she held back her tears.

"Sayo…" Shippo said as he looked at the girl.

"Please don't hurt her! It wasn't her fault…She…She's a good person!" Sayo cried out as she turned her face to Shippo, tears falling down her cheeks.

Holding the girl in his arms Shippo reassured her, "Don't worry; we're not going to hurt Kikyo. We just want to find her and ask her if she knows where Naraku is…" Shippo said.

Sayo lifted her head, "Naraku? Is that the demon you're pursuing?" Sayo asked.

"Yes." Shippo said as he nodded his head.

"He is a terrible demon whose hurt many people, including my friends. He has to be stopped." Shippo said passionately.

Sayo blinked, 'It must have what Kikyo meant. The dark angel…The demon Naraku.' Sayo wondered to herself as she watched Shippo's tensed features.

"Shippo, I'll tell you everything I can about Kikyo." Sayo said as she held his hand.

"Sayo…" Shippo said softly.

* * *

Walking down the hall a woman stopped, her pink irises glistened. 'This strange feeling. What is it?' thought the woman as she continued to walk down the hall.

"She has arrived…" a soft monotoned voice spoke as the woman drifted her eyes to the side.

"Who has arrived, Kanna?" the woman asked as she stared down at the white mu demon girl.

"The priestess Kikyo." Kanna said as her eyes narrowed lightly.

Kagura's eyes widen in shock, "That wrench who Naraku wanted dead?" Kagura said to Kanna.

Kanna nodded her head slightly.

The wind sorceress looked ahead down the dark hallway. 'What is this going to prove? Why is she here?' Kagura thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"I am going out to check on Kohaku. Don't tell Naraku." Kagura said.

Kanna merely stared at her younger sister and walked pass her down the hall.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, 'I must tell Kohaku, he might know something.' The woman thought as she paced herself to the antechamber.

* * *

Walking along the dirt path Kagome entered pass a shed and saw an orange figure walking through the tall grass.

"Shippo!" called out Kagome as she ran up to the fox demon.

Standing in front of him, Kagome saw the child's eyes. They shined a type of sadness in them. Kagome's heart sank, "Shippo? What's wrong?" the miko asked as she rested on one knee and stood at the child's height.

Shippo lifted his head, "I know where Kikyo is." Shippo said flatly.

Kagome smiled faintly, "I see. Come on, you must be hungry. Let's go get you something to eat, the others are waiting for us." Kagome said warmly as she placed her hand on the child's shoulder.

Shippo merely nodded his head, knowing that he'll have to explain himself later on. He was slightly pleased that Kagome didn't push him to say anything. Yet Sayo's words still lingered in his mind. The horrible truth behind the dead priestess's plans and her location.

* * *

Walking out to the corridor, Kagura paused by the strong wind that howled in her ears. 'The wind is becoming restless…And so am I.' Kagura thought as she opened a shoji screen to find a lone figure leaning against a wall.

"Kohaku." The woman said sharply.

The boy turned his head looking at the wind sorceress blankly. "What is it?" the boy said.

"What do you know about Kikyo?" Kagura asked impatiently.

Kohaku turned his head back, staring at the plain stone wall. "From what my father told me. My grandfather and his men sent off to find a priestess strong enough to protect and seal the sacred jewel's powerful aura. They found a woman named Kikyo. She protected the jewel from demons and human alike. Until a half demon found out and killed her. That is all I know." Kohaku said with little emotion.

Kagura narrowed her eyes; she knew that the boy must have known more than that. About two years ago Kohaku told Kagura he somehow regained his memories back and has been pretending to still be Naraku's servant and obey his orders. Kagura has watched over Kohaku ever since then, and has been trying to find Naraku's weakness. Even with Kagura's help Kohaku still cannot trust her or anyone else in the castle. Yet it is his only hope to at least work together with the woman.

"Very well. I'll go back and find out why Kikyo has arrived at the castle by myself." Kagura said.

Kohaku's eyes widen slightly, "She is here?" the boy asked as he turned his head looking at the woman.

"Yes…Apparently that is all I know. But until then keep an eye out for Kanna. I think she knows something." Kagura said as she walked to the doorway.

"This just might be our chance to finally end him." Kagura said with confidence as she walked out the room.

Kohaku lowered his head, 'Why is she here? What purpose does she have in doing so?' the boy thought as he sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

The view of a vast forest came in sight as a child runs up to the tall trees smiling warmly.

"Home is just beyond these trees!" Rin exclaimed.

As Jaken wobbled up to the child he suddenly stopped and turned around. "Milord?" the imp called out as he saw Sesshomaru stayed behind.

The demon lord stood still, his eyes focused and body tensed. 'What is this strange feeling? A dark aura is nearby.'

Turning his attention to his two companions the demon lord spoke, "Jaken continue on with Rin. I believe I have picked up a familiar scent." Sesshomaru said as he turned his head back.

"Don't worry Milord; I'll make sure to bring Rin safely back!" Jaken said as he bowed to the demon lord.

Rin frowned lightly, she was hoping for her lord to return home with her. But it seems he is closer in finding the evil demon she has heard about from Jaken. Whoever it was she knew it had something to do when that bad woman kidnapped her. Kagura the wind sorceress. Rin's eyes widen when she remembered the boy Kohaku. 'I hope he is alright…It's been such a long since I saw him. Kohaku…' Rin thought as he saw Sesshomaru leap into the skies.

'Lord Sesshomaru…' the child thought as she clenched her heart. 'Please be careful…'

* * *

**That's it for now. You'll find out what Shippo learned next chapter. And I know it might seem a little out of character for Shippo to be so serious. But remember three years have past he is now at tens years old or older. He has matured throughout the years. Also what is Sesshomaru sensing? Could it be Naraku? Tune in for my next chapter! Please review, I would like some more. It helps speeds the update. Until then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Music Playing:**Fullmetal Alchemist Soundtrack-Solitude / Blood Plus Soundtrack-Twisted Tension / 26 -Conflict Remains- ~Vampire Knight Guilty** / **Ominous Feeling- ~Vampire Knight Guilty

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 8 Dark Angel

"Inuyasha slow down." Sango said as she placed her cup down.

"What? I'm hungry." Inuyasha said as he chomped on some fried squid.

"We should really wait for Kagome and Shippo." Miroku said as he took a small sip of green tea.

"Feh…" Inuyasha snorted as he put the squid down and crossed his arms.

Sango smiled at the half demon as she then looked down at Kirara rubbing on her legs. "You're hungry too?" Sango said softly as she picked up the fire cat. Rubbing Kirara's ears, the cat mewed lightly as Sango smiled.

Just then the group looked up at the sound of a woman's voice. "Hey guys." Kagome said.

"So did you find the villager's idiot? They want him back" Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome protested as Shippo clinged to the woman's sleeve.

Inuyasha blinked, usually the kitsune would have defended himself over the half demon's remark or at least childishly stick his tongue out. 'What's with him?' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome sit down and handed the fox demon child a dango. A type of dumpling on a stick covered with a sweet flavor. The child took the food and sighed.

Ashamed to look up at Inuyasha Shippo diverted his eyes downward. "I…I found out about the rumors of a priestess in the area. It is Kikyo." Shippo said quietly.

The group gasped.

"Who told you Shippo?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head looking down at the child.

"It was this girl I met by the river. She told me everything she knew about Kikyo and where she might be." Shippo said as he lowered his head.

"What did you find out?" Miroku asked.

"About the rumor of the dark angel." Shippo said as he took a short breath and paused.

"She is trying to find Naraku." Shippo said as he lifted his head lightly, still looking away from the half demon.

"Well that's a good thing right? This could be the chance where we can finally find that bastard." Inuyasha said as he tried to push Shippo to tell everyone more.

"But…Not for the reasons you may think." Shippo said as he clenched his hands.

"She wants to team up with Naraku." Shippo squeaked out as he lowered his head to a bow.

Everyone blinked taking in the surprising information. Miroku leaned forward, thinking clearly.

"Perhaps she did so in order to find Naraku's weakness." The monk spoke out loud as he rubbed his chin.

"Of course! What other reason is there?" Inuyasha lashed out defending his former lover.

"Even so, it is very dangerous what Kikyo is doing." Kagome said carefully choosing the right words.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she was right. Inuyasha has dealt with Kikyo before. Trying to make her change her mind in defeating Naraku on her own.

"_Naraku can not kill me. He carries Onigumo's heart which still yearns for my touch. In turn it will give me the chance to completely eradicate him."_

Inuyasha still remembered the woman's cold vow. To destroy the vile hanyou once and for all. In the end it led to her near death at Mt. Hakurei, thankfully Kagome found her and saved her.

Lifting his head Inuyasha looked at Kagome's soft smile as she continued to try and reassure the kitsune. 'Kagome…' Inuyasha thought softly.

"Shippo." Inuyasha said flatly.

The fox demon child tensed at the hanyou's serious tone.

"Did you find out where Kikyo is going to?" Inuyasha asked firmly.

Turning his gaze to the half demon, Shippo parted his lips. "I think Sayo said somewhere in the west." Shippo managed to say as he ducked his head. Expecting to be hit over his forehead by the hanyou. Yet to his surprise nothing happened. Shippo opened his eyes to see Inuyasha gone. Looking to his left he saw Inuyasha walking into the crowd.

"What now?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "let's give Inuyasha some time to think. After that I suppose we'll all go to the western lands." The priestess said softly.

Shippo looked back at the crowd where Inuyasha disappeared. He felt bad, because he didn't tell the complete truth about Kikyo's intentions, the real reason she is going after the dark angel, Naraku.

* * *

The view of a purple haze surrounded a stone building high in the dark clouds. A woman sat in a dark room, her hand reached out lighting an oil lamp in front of her. The soft light glowed against her pale features as she gilded her hand over the open flame. 'Warmth…I cannot feel it anymore. This body has finally reached its limit. I must somehow regenerate my flesh. Or in this case my clay skin.' Kikyo thought as her eyes narrowed.

Resting her hand over the fire, it burned through the outer layer. Cracking the clay and melting the soil into muck. A small soul started to seep out of her fingertips, she merely huffed in annoyance.

"Are you trying to die?" a silken voice spoke as the priestess lifted her head, staring at the looming figure.

"No, I am simply testing my body's limit." Kikyo said coldly.

"Hmm. It seems you are far weaker than before." Naraku said with a wicked grin.

Kikyo glared at the dark hanyou as she pulled her hand away from the flame.

"There's an easier way to help strengthen your body and defenses." Naraku said as he walked over to the woman.

Stepping behind her, Naraku wrapped his arms around her form. Caressing his hand underneath her collar. Kikyo closed her eyes, as she fought back the urge to cry out from the hanyou's assault. Then a warm sensation filled her chest as a pulse shot through her body. She gasped out falling back only to rest against the half demon's hard chest.

Turning her head she glared at him.

"What did you do to me?" Kikyo asked Naraku coldly.

"I gave you, your true wish. To become among the living once again." Naraku said as he smiled darkly.

Kikyo's dark chocolate irises widen greatly as she inhaled deeply for the first time.

'Breathe…I just took a breathe…' Kikyo thought in amazement.

Placing her hand on her chest she felt the light thumps of a heart beat for the first time since her previous death. Kikyo was in shock, never had she thought she would truly become alive. To have air fill her lungs enriching her blood with oxygen. To feel the softness of real human flesh on her hands and body…Her skin.

"How did you?" Kikyo started to ask as she turned around, staring into the half demon's deep crimson eyes.

"Nothing is impossible from the true power of the Shikon no tama. I have granted you your wish. Now you are unstoppable." Naraku whispered as he cupped the now living priestess's cheek.

Kikyo felt like crying, never in her wildest dreams have she ever thought she would live again.

So then what now? She can do anything. No longer will she need the dead souls of young women to revive her body and strength. She can become her own strength, her own power.

"Nara…Ku…" Kikyo said before the dark hanyou leaned in, kissing her moist lips.

Her eyes widen lightly as she felt the warmth of the man's lips against hers. Her heart swelled like never before. The love she has lost fifty years ago returned that once hollow emotion now consumed her being.

Kikyo then gave in to the half demon's kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

'This is what I've always wanted…To become a woman again. Not a priestess.' Kikyo thought as a small light in her chest shimmered a dark pink swirling with black energy.

* * *

Floating along the forest floor, Sesshomaru was closer to the familiar aura he felt a while ago.

'This demon…What is he doing here near my lands?' Sesshomaru thought as he entered into a vast clearing surrounded with bushes and flora.

"Show yourself." Sesshomaru said sharply as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

A foot stepped out behind a thick tree trunk as a smiling figure came out of the shadows.

"At last we meet once again, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." A scratchy voice said with a low chuckle.

* * *

**Oh no, Kikyo is among the living yet again! What is Naraku really planning? Who's the mysterious demon Sesshomaru encountered? Find out next chapter! PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review!**

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 9 Follow

Sesshomaru glared at the demon in front of him. The Lord of the southern territory, a snake demon and once deceptive general from his father's past.

"Why have you come, Lord Oba of the Southern Lands?" the dog demon asked as his face remained stoic and hard.

"I have heard rumors of your bitterness against a half demon. The council grows impatient with your lack of duty. Have you failed your father's wishes…?" The snake demon said as his words were emphasis sharply at the end of each s sound.

"No, I simply am settling a quarrel. My kingdom is in order." Sesshomaru stated as his eyes set firm.

The snake demon slowly walked behind the demon lord, his humanoid body gracefully turned around as his crawled hand traced over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "You better be careful Milord. You may have your country in order now. But war is closing near. The last judgment is apoud us…" the snake demon said as he whispered his final words in the Dog demon's ear.

Sesshomaru remained firm against the ground beneath him, forcing himself not to take the vile demon's head at that moment.

'How dare he touch this Sesshomaru, and speak with such disgrace…' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to glare coldly at the demon.

Oba smirked wickedly, "I will tell the councils your decision. But be warned, they will not agree lightly…Lord S…Sesshomaru…" The snake demon said darkly as he then walked passed him.

"I will leave you to your quarrel, just remember. When war dawns, you will have no allies." The demon said as he walked back into the thick forest.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes gripping his hand into a tight fist. 'I need no allies…'

'Curse him…' the dog demon thought as a light breeze flowed pass him.

* * *

Walking down the trail, the inu-group continued their journey in finding their arch enemy, Naraku.

Shippo remained close to his adopted mother slightly clinging to her sweater like a small child. Kagome frowned lightly, whatever the little girl from the village told the kitsune, must have really troubled him.

Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms underneath his long red sleeves. He could sense the fox child's distress and fear. Slightly annoyed the hanyou paced ahead of the group. Miroku and Sango walked next to each other aware of the tension. Sighing lightly, Miroku looked to his left. The view of the vast mountain stretched along the scenery. Fresh green pine surrounded the landscape as a cold breeze flowed pass the five travelers. There was something foul in the air, a darkness stirring in the distance.

"That demonic aura, it's so intense…" Sango said as she felt the overwhelming pressure build.

"Kagome do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked the young miko.

Kagome stood strong, opening her senses. No shimmering light came into her view, no shard calling forth to her. There was nothing.

"I can't sense any…What should we do Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she turned her attention to the half demon.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, the strong scent of pine needles filled his sensitive nose along with the dark soiled smell of the powerful demon.

"I am not sure, but if there isn't a jewel shard. Then it isn't important." Inuyasha said as he continued on down the path.

The rest of the group looked at one another, unsure if the hanyou's decision was wise.

The clouded skies grew darker as the pressure thickens against the light breeze. Shippo's hair stood on end as he grew more nervous. The fire demon cat, Kirara tensed up and growled lightly by the threat approaching the group. The five travelers stood their ground as the swirling aura drew closer.

From the dark shadows of the trees, a figure came out. His face was lean and slender; three gleaming jade scales collected on the side of his cheeks and up the corners of his eyes. Two bold and dark red triangular shapes pointed downward underneath his eyes. His skin was pale and his eyes were almost cat like with his irises shaded a deep lime green. His hair was sleek and white, pulled back against his head.

The humanoid demon stepped forward to the travelers.

"Ah, what an interesting surprise…" the snake demon spoke slyishly with a amused grin.

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword prepared for any attack, "Who are you?" Inuyasha called out.

The snake demon turned his head to the half demon, his eyes widen slightly as a small forked tongue stuck out of his mouth, licking his lips.

"You have a similar scent to the Great Dog Demon…" the snake demon said as he smiled wickedly.

"You know my old man?" Inuyasha said slightly letting his guard down.

"Why of course…I was a general in his command before his kingdom fell and his life was cut short. Truly tragic…" the snake demon said as his smile widens.

Inuyasha grinded his jaw as he felt uneasy about the demon before him. He didn't seem trustworthy.

The snake demon took another step, gracefully inching closer to the group. "Such a shame, that a mere half demon was given the powerful sword, such a foolish Lord he was to entrust it to you." The demon said as he lifts his hand lightly examining his sharpen nails.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said insulted by the demon's remark.

The snake demon smirked, "Perhaps one day, Lord Sesshomaru will take his rightful possession of the great blade."

The group lightly gasped at the mention of the Demon lord.

"Yea right, Sesshomaru can't wield my sword." Inuyasha barked out gripping his sword tightly.

The snake demon looked at the half demon, "Even so, no filthy half demon should have to wield it either." The demon said as he lowered his head.

"Say that to my face, you worm!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

The snake demon chuckled, "So ill-tempted…"

Inuyasha growled, 'That bastard.'

"Inuyasha let him be, he isn't worth a fight." Miroku said trying to break the conflict.

Releasing his hold of the sword, Inuyasha let his guard down. "Fine." The hanyou said.

"Hm…just as I thought, all bark and no bite." The snake demon said as he slowly walked away from the group.

Inuyasha growled, "What was that you bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled as he clenched his hands.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out in warning.

"Let him go…" the miko said as she walked up the hanyou and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Feh, fine…Come on we're wasting daylight." Inuyasha said as he pulled away from the girl and continued down the trail.

Kagome sighed as she looked back at the figure walking way.

'Just who is he?' Kagome wondered as she followed the others.

* * *

Kneeling over the mirrors edge, Kikyo fixed her hair in the usual loops tucked underneath her long pony tail. She then fanned out her new kimono of ruby red silks and white design of poppies. She felt like a princess.

"You look lovely, my dear…" Naraku said with a lustful smirk.

"Why thank you…" Kikyo said as she turned to the half demon.

Naraku pulled her in for a demanding kiss as she moaned against his strong hold.

'He's so aggressive…' Kikyo thought as she pulled away from his searing kiss.

Naraku's lips snarled with slight disgusted as he walked away. "What's wrong…Naraku." Kikyo said with wavering eyes.

"I have yet to have all the power I need to possess…Barely in my grasp. I can't help but think you disapprove of me." Naraku said with lies forming on his tongue.

"Disapprove? Naraku you have given me life…A second chance." Kikyo said spilling her heart out to the half demon. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him tenderly.

"You have made me into a woman…" Kikyo said as she rubbed her cheek against his thick locks of hair.

Naraku lowered his head, hiding his wicked smile. 'She's falling right into my trap…' the vile hanyou thought as he continued to play the pity card.

"But the shards still remain unfound…If only I could detect them…To complete my own transformation." Naraku said as he kept his head down.

Kikyo shifted lightly, her own subconscious was slipping away. All common sense disappeared from her mind. Only her heart lingered, longing to belong again, to become whole once more. Her mind fogged as the jewel shard became more tainted, turning into a darker shade of purple.

Narrowing her eyes the woman spoke softly, "I can see them…I can find them for you…" Kikyo said not caring about the hanyou's true intentions.

Naraku smirked, 'This is far too easy…'

"Would you? Knowing my past objective, you are still willing to offer your services?" Naraku said as he turned his head, gazing at the woman behind him.

"Yes…I-I don't care…As-As long as I'm with you…" Kikyo said pitifully.

'Heh, her spirit is nearly breaking. She's taking whatever she can, regardless the outcome of her decisions.' Naraku thought to himself pleased.

"Very well…Prepare yourself soon…I will release the barrier by mid-day. Search and find me the remaining shards. Do what you can to get them." Naraku said as he reached over and caressed the woman's pale cheek.

"I promise…" Kikyo said lovingly.

* * *

Running in a gust of wind, pushing forward as he sprint into the air, Kouga held a serious expression as he landed on the forest floor. Weeks have passed since the last scent of the vile enemy, Naraku was detected. Kouga grew frustrated.

Sniffing the air, the wolf demon prince narrowed his sky blue eyes. 'He's out there…Waiting, plotting…What a foolish coward!' Kouga thought as he growled deeply.

"Hey! Kouga!" a voice called out as two wolf demon's males ran up to the leader.

Ginta and Hakkaku both tried to catch their breath as they hunched over, resting their palms on their knees.

"At last we caught up to you…" Ginta panted out.

"Slow down will ya, Kouga…We aren't going to find Naraku any faster…" Hakkaku whined as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does the fact that mutt-face is out there, still looking for him not count? I'm the one who will kill Naraku, not him!" Kouga barked out.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku sighed. Kouga was right…The sooner they find Naraku and defeat him, the sooner they can settle down. Kouga will be the victor and take their 'sister' Kagome as his bride. Then everything will be at peace again.

"You slow-pokes wait here. I'm going on ahead." Kouga said as he leaped off into forest.

"Argh…Kouga!" Ginta whined out.

"Not again…Should we take a break?" Hakkaku asked as he straightens his back.

"No, We have to follow him…What if Kouga needs us." Ginta said as he started to jog onward.

"Ooohhh…Doesn't he ever stop?!" Hakkaku complained as he caught up to Ginta.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!!!! Also I understand Kikyo might sound a little out of character right now. But she'll fall back into her old self soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To all my readers, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working on another story of mine for the passed couple of months. Now after I've written enough chapters and got over my writer's block. I'll now continue Sacred & Tainted: Tale of a Taiyoukai and Priestess on a weekly base. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing! **

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 10 Hidden

Traveling throughout his lands, Sesshomaru kept his guard up as he felt a shift in the air. The feeling was unsettling to the demon lord as he narrowed his eyes. A foul scent lingered in the air, a scent of death and graveyard soil with a faint fragrance of cherry blossoms. It made Sesshomaru cringe as he recognized the rotten smell. 'The dead priestess…' Sesshomaru thought as he stepped closer. He then stopped as he picked up another scent, fresh blood…Demon's blood.

Entering into a clearing, Sesshomaru watched as an arrow shot through the air piercing a large boar demon in the head. The boar squealed out in pain as it then collapsed to the ground with a big thud as dust rose over its form. Drifting his eyes to the side, Sesshomaru gazed at the figure in trademark priestess clothing. The lean miko walked up to the dead animal as she plucked a jewel from its forehead. Standing up in a straight posture, the priestess turned and looked at the tall Taiyoukai before her. "Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, what brings you here?" Kikyo said in a low tone.

"You are hunting in my territory, priestess…I advise you to leave." Sesshomaru said coldly as the woman scoffed.

"I'll leave…Unless you want some information on Naraku…" Kikyo said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You dare bribe this Sesshomaru?" the Demon lord said with a threatening tone as he grew impatient with the miko.

Kikyo laughed in a low, dark pitch as she covered her mouth in a gossip-like matter. "Forgive me, My Lord…Didn't you know? Naraku lowered his barrier." Kikyo said as she smiled coldly.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his sword, "You are untrusting, take away the lies from your tongue before I do." Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I only speak the truth…I am surprised you haven't picked up his scent. He lingers close by…" Kikyo said as she lowered her hand and continued to smile teasingly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes before releasing his clawed hand away from his Tokijin. 'She is not worth the effort…' Sesshomaru thought as he then turned and walked away.

"Inuyasha might be close by as well…" Kikyo called out as Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

"Do you intend to stop me, priestess?" Sesshomaru asked as he heard again, the same malicious laughter ring from her dull mouth.

"I would be willing for you to do as you please, Lord Sesshomaru…" Kikyo said as her laughter died down.

Sesshomaru lightly turned his head looking back, then faced head on as he paced forward into the forest once more.

Sometimes the Demon lord wondered if that priestess was even human. Her aura casted a darker hue more sinister than the vile half demon, Naraku…That alone warned Sesshomaru of the potential danger he'll face at the final battle. Of course, not like it would cause any harm to Sesshomaru. Yet something in the back of his mind tugged at him, a hint of worry perhaps? No…Lord Sesshomaru was fearless. The Demon lord thought as he lifted his head with pride.

'Now to find his scent…' Sesshomaru thought as he gracefully walked along the forest floor.

* * *

Preparing a small camp, the wearily travelers settled down for the evening as the sun lazily set behind the scenery of the great mountain Fuji surrounded by evergreens.

"Ah man…What a day." Shippo complained as he sat down on the soft grass gazing up at the pine branches above his head.

"Yes, at least we made some progress along the way?" Kagome said trying to stay optimistic as she unloads her bag.

"Feh…What progress? We haven't found any jewels shards." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the bark of a nearby tree before noticing Miroku starting a small camp fire.

"But we are one step closer in finding Naraku." Sango added in as Inuyasha scoffed out.

"Kagome, do you still have some left over fish?" Shippo asked as Kagome nodded her head.

"It's not much but I know it will make a tasty snack for everyone." Kagome said as she pulled out a baggy of cooked fish from their previous travels along with some sage she found on their way to their new camp.

Rubbing the spices into the fish as she then took out a small metal skillet from her bag and set it on the small fire. Kagome then lay out the three slices of fish onto the pan. The fish started to sizzle from the fish's natural oils baking onto the metal surface. Adding more flavor to their small meal, Kagome poured a small amount of lemon juice she had saved to mix in her water bottle.

"There…That should make it better." Kagome said as the delicious aroma filled the area of cooked seasoned fish.

Kagome then looked through her bag for anything more to add to their meal. Kagome managed to find five energy soy bars with different flavors. Two water bottles and then other inedible items like toothpaste and clothes.

Kagome smiled to herself lightly, 'I guess I'll save the bars for tomorrow. Maybe we'll run into another village along the way.' Kagome thought as she then turned to the fish and flipped it.

After the group finished their fist size portions of the fish, everyone prepared to sleep for the evening. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag then lay down while Shippo slowly scooted next to her ready for bed. Kagome smiled warmly as she gave the demon child move space to sleep beside her. The young miko then offered the kitsune her blanket as the child snuggled against her with a wide smile.

Inuyasha noticed the scene below as he made his place in the trees. 'Honestly, why must that woman 'baby' him so much…?' Inuyasha thought as he became slightly jealous of the affection Kagome gave to the boy.

'He needs to toughen up soon…I can't keep taking care of all these weaklings.' Inuyasha thought as he then picked up the faint scent of sakura blossoms.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he turned his head. 'Kikyo…' Inuyasha thought as he then looked down at the group before deciding to find his former lover.

* * *

Running her pale slender hand over the thick bark of the trees, Kikyo closed her eyes as she allowed the barrier in front of her to consume her body before leaning forward into the invisible mystical force. Just then she heard someone calling her name. Turning, Kikyo noticed a red figure rushing to her side. Kikyo secretly shielding her hand as she pulled away from the barrier.

"Inuyasha…I am surprised to find you here…" Kikyo said in a sweet tone. Inuyasha looked at the woman endearingly as he stepped closer. As inhaled her scent, he noticed something odd about her. Her appearance looked colder than ice as she turned facing the half demon.

"Did you find him…?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo lifted her eyebrow delicately. "Whom do you speak of?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Naraku! Who do you think!?" Inuyasha yelled out becoming impatient and feeling uncomfortable by the woman's dark aura.

Kikyo then gave a half smile before looking further towards the Western lands. "He is there…Into the Western domains…" Kikyo said as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you are here? Please, Kikyo come with us. You don't have to fight alone." Inuyasha asked again as the woman turned to the half demon, "No…Now is not the time. I will see you again. Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she dismissed herself, turning and entering into the barrier unseen by the hanyou's eyes.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha mumbled out as he then turned to the left, facing the Western territory.

"So…Naraku is out there…" Inuyasha thought as he then leaped out into the forest back to camp.

* * *

**I hope you liked it…I know it rather short…Next chapter will be longer along with Sesshomaru running into the inu gang! Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 11 Crossing Paths

The sun rose over the mountain range shining rays of light across the evergreen forest far into the horizon.

The scene drifted to the sight of five travelers with a small cat walking along the broken trail in the wood. Shippo rode on Miroku's back as he sniffed the air. The kitsune cringed lightly, "What's that smell?" Shippo complained as he covered his nose. Inuyasha huffed out in annoyance. "We're entering into the western lands. My stupid brother created a faint barrier to warn off trespassers for entering any further." Inuyasha said as he sniffed his nose then coughed in disgust. Kagome blinked as she inhaled the supposedly awful scent of the dog demon demonic barrier.

All she could smell was the pine trees with an aroma of rain. Kagome lifted her head up gazing at the skies. Not a single cloud was seen among the bright blue heavens. The miko then took another deep breath. It was relaxing to her, not repulsing like for Shippo and Inuyasha. She then wondered if her nose was just too weak to pick any other scents in the area. Brushing the thought aside, Kagome continued on following the hanyou up ahead.

The group continued on until that entered into an open clearing surrounded by a mellow of yellow flowers. Kagome smiled warmly at the lovely scenery before them. A light breeze flowed throughout the area picking up the pollen in the air as a few cabbage white butterflies fluttered nearby the open field.

Just then a tall figure was seen clad in white with dark armor and long flowing white hair with a silver hue gleaming in the sunlight. Inuyasha instinctive pulled out his sword and growled. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with bitterness as the Taiyoukai simply stared at the group. Kagome took a step forward, her blue eyes glistened. She could feel it, she could feel his aura. Why did it feel so sad almost lost into a deep pit of despair? Kagome thought as Inuyasha took another step forward.

"Why did you come?" Inuyasha asked as he tightly grabbed his sword. Sesshomaru simply lowered his head. "You are entering my lands without my permission. I will ask you only once. Leave my domains or face the wrath of my Tokijin." Sesshomaru said in a serious yet emotionless tone.

Inuyasha growled again, he's not going to be stopped from someone like Sesshomaru. "Let us pass! We heard that Naraku is somewhere here!" Inuyasha barked out as the Taiyoukai raised his right eyebrow delicately. "Impossible…My guards patrol these lands on a daily basis along with my protection. You are the intruders, Inuyasha. Do not make me repeat my warning." Sesshomaru said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well I'm not leaving! We know Naraku is out there, in your lands! We're not leaving until we find him!" Inuyasha said nearly shouting as his stubbornness proved to be difficult to overcome.

Before Sesshomaru spoke Kagome stepped in speaking honestly and hopeful to the Taiyoukai. "Please Sesshomaru-Sama. We heard that a priestess has journeyed here and has found Naraku. Allow us to search your domain. If we fail and cannot find him, we'll leave without struggle." Kagome said trying to negotiate with the demon lord.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he turned his head to the side showing the profile of his face as he thought to himself. 'The dead miko was here, so does mean Naraku is on my lands…?'

Sesshomaru closed his eyes before turning further he spoke in a regal tone.

"Very well, you are permitted only in the outskirts of my lands. Venture any further and I will take action." Sesshomaru as he then turned completely from the group and started to leave. Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sama." The girl said in a soft whisper as the Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes.

"Feh! So much for a fight…" Inuyasha said slightly disappointed. He figured getting rid of Sesshomaru would have been perfect but Kagome stopped them before the battle could even take place. What surprised Inuyasha the most was his half brother. Why did Sesshomaru listen to her? Inuyasha wondered as he turned glancing at the miko who was talking to the monk and demon slayer. 'It's not important now…We have to find Naraku first.' Inuyasha thought as he turned to skies. "Come on. Let's keep moving." The hanyou said as the travelers nodded their heads and followed the half dog demon.

* * *

Resting under a large pine tree, Kikyo gazed up at the drifting clouds above her along with the swaying branches. A breeze shifted her hair lightly as she sighed, she could hear the sound of her heart beat pumping through her ears as she closed her eyes. She felt content at the moment. No longer did the soul collectors greet her behind the trees and surround her in the luminous orbs of the young women' spirits. She was just by herself remaining and being a live human being. She now exists in this world. No longer will time stand still and keep her from her desire, to live as a normal woman. Slowly she lifted the sacred jewel fragment in between her two fingers, glancing at the dark pink hue it casted as it shined from the small rays of light beaming pass the tree's branches. Should she use the jewel? She already possesses one inside her heart…Would another make her even more human? Could it grant her full abilities as a priestess? Yes, even with the sacred jewel inside her it wasn't enough to enable all of her abilities. She wanted that power back. To be complete once again.

Selfishly the miko took the jewel and pressed it against her chest. The shard absorbed into her skin and buried itself deep inside her body. The woman took another deep breathe as she felt her powers returning to her slowly. The feeling was amazing as she felt herself rise up to her feet. Her hands spread along her sides, wide open as the warmth consumed her body. The power built up inside her like a tidal wave crashing above a cliff. It was overwhelmingly heart-bursting as she cried out in a sound of relief as her aura glowed over her outline. A bright blue encircled her body as her hair swayed wildly. Then as soon as it happened, her aura vanished and her body slumped. Collapsing on the forest floor, the woman panted as her palms sweat. Trembling lightly she gasped out, "This power…This power it possesses!" Kikyo said loudly to herself as she then laughed darkly. Throwing her head back the priestess then laughed manically as her aura changed into a dark shade of blue.

* * *

Walking along the forest, the travelers grew wearily as they found no sign of Naraku. Taking a small rest in a clearing, where a fallen tree trunk made a useful seat, the four friends sat down enjoying some energy bars and bottled water. Inuyasha stood while leaning against a tree. His eyes closed and his nose sniffed again. 'Man, I can't take this smell.' Inuyasha thought as he then stepped over to where the smiling miko was. At least someone smelt pleasant…

Just then Kagome gasped as she dropped her water. Sango and Shippo both looked at her concerned. "What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked as Kagome placed her hand over her heart.

'This feeling…What is it? It feels like my heart is sinking.' Kagome thought as she then tried to stand up. Her head was spinning as she then looked out into the forest. Then she saw it. A bright light shining in her direction, the light carried a dark energy with it as Kagome then fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Shippo cried out as Inuyasha ran to her side.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as his voice laced with worry. Kagome panted as she clenched her heart.

"I sense it…A-A jewel shard…" Kagome managed to say as sweat beaded her forehead. "A tainted shard." Kagome said as she pointed to the forest ahead. "Two of them." Kagome said as she glared at the trees ahead.

"What should we do Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he gazed down at the miko with concern.

Inuyasha's eyes glistened as he thought deeply. 'It could be Naraku…But I can't leave her here.' Inuyasha thought as he then heard a soft yet trembling voice. "Go Inuyasha." Kagome said knowing fully well how the hanyou felt.

"Go and find Naraku." Kagome said as she forced a weak smile. "I'll be fine." Kagome said with reassurance.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; he knew he couldn't miss this one chance to find that bastard. Yet it hurt him to see Kagome barely breathing and obviously in a lot of pain. "Sango, Miroku watch over Kagome, I'll go ahead." Inuyasha said as he stood up and gave a serious look at the two warriors. "Of course." Sango said as she remained kneeled by Kagome's side.

Inuyasha then lowered his head before running off into the woods.

* * *

Walking deeper into his domain, Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Why did I agree to her arrangement? I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. No one should be allowed on my lands.' The demon lord thought as he closed his eyes. 'Was it that woman's appearance that made me allow it?' Sesshomaru thought as he recalled the honest expression on the miko's features.

Could it be he has pity for her? Or something else more…? 'She's a strong woman. A priestess…There is no way she can be anything else.' Sesshomaru thought as he then stopped in his tracks sensing something evil and dark.

'Could it be that vile hanyou after all?' Sesshomaru thought as he then gracefully walked in the direction of the ominous energy.

* * *

The view of a woman stepping up to a barrier was seen as she closed her eyes. After she entered and disappeared, the scene moved to the sight of a dog eared half demon running to the location. He quickly stopped and sniffed the air. The scent was heavy with the odor of graveyard soil and sakura blossoms. 'Kikyo was here…' Inuyasha thought as he heart tugged against his chest. Stepping closer to a massive pine tree, he noticed the dark scorched marks along the bark and dead grass below. 'What happened here…?' Inuyasha thought as he then smelled the familiar scent of the Taiyoukai. Turning his head he growled as he saw the tall demon lord.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said annoyed seeing the demon twice in one day.

"Hmm…So it seems you sensed it as well?" Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Kind of…It was actually Kagome. She said she sensed jewel shards here." Inuyasha said hoping his half brother might know something more on the sacred jewels.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his face appeared as hard as stone. 'That woman…She is strong enough to sense the shards…Perhaps even the evil aura as well. Interesting.' The Taiyoukai thought as he then spoke coldly.

"I care not what that woman has sensed. From what I see the danger as already vanished. So it does not concern me any further." Sesshomaru said as he then turned. Inuyasha growled lowly as he shouted out. "How can you say that?! This is proved that Naraku is out there! Whenever jewel shards are involved Naraku is there, searching for them to become more powerful!" Inuyasha said growing tired of his brother's arrogant actions.

"You should not have that woman around here half breed." Sesshomaru said in a threatening voice. Inuyasha then froze as he listened to the demon lord. "He seeks her eyes in order to find the jewels, correct? In any case, she should leave this area and return to her homeland." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha then scoffed. "Heh, what's the matter Sesshomaru…Sounds like you care for her." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"Aren't you the one who should be protecting her, little brother?" Sesshomaru said with amusement as Inuyasha gasped lightly unsure how to comment back to the Taiyoukai.

Losing his temper Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the demon lord.

"Fuck this! I'm going to end this right here and now! After I finish you, I'll then kill Naraku." Inuyasha said with a confident smile.

Sesshomaru merely stared at the half demon. Giving him a bored expression he simply turned and left.

"Hey! What the hell?! Are you running away you coward!?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru replied lightly.

"I am not running from you. I have more important things to settle with rather than your immature fits of rage." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha growled. "Say that to my face you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as the tall figure of the Taiyoukai disappeared into the forest.

Inuyasha sighed as he returned his sword into its sheath and sneered. 'That bastard who does he think he is telling me I should protect Kagome…I already do.' The half demon thought as he then barked out, "Feh!"

As the hanyou walked off into the woods as looming figure was seen watching him leave.

* * *

**At last! I updated! Please review and comment!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 12 Worried

The sight of the sun setting over the tall pine trees was seen as a small camp fire flared in the center of the clearing with the wearily travelers huddled together to keep warm. The nights were growing colder each passing day as autumn drew near into season while the air became thick with demonic energy.

Sesshomaru's lands were proving to be difficult to overcome for the human travelers as they're bodies fought off the negative vibes. Luckily Kagome's priestess abilities were subconsciously purifying the location making it tolerable for their mental health.

The scene moved to the view of Kagome safely tucked in her sleeping bag, lightly resting from her previous ordeal earlier.

Thankfully her headache vanished and feverish skin cooled down. But unfortunately the young miko still carried the trembling pain in her chest. Deep in her heart she felt uneasy and shaken from the event that took place only hours ago. Inuyasha remained close to her; carefully watching the young woman as she tried to sleep, burrowed under her blankets. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sighed with worry as Inuyasha tossed another branch into the blazing fire pit. The kitsune turned from his spot next to the fire and gazed at Inuyasha. He noticed that the hanyou said nothing of his venture into the forest after Kagome pointed out the jewel shards. This concerned the fox child greatly. Usually Inuyasha would have discovered something beyond the wood, yet he mentioned nothing to him or the others.

He simply came to Kagome's aid, concerned for her well being as he built the fire place for their temporary camp site in the vast forest of the Western lands. Shippo knew that whatever Inuyasha found, he didn't want to talk about it.

Honestly Shippo wished that the hanyou would speak up more about the issues on what he knows and feels. Of course, knowing Inuyasha that was impossible. But for the sake of their mission in finding Naraku. Every detail was important. Over the years, Shippo became familiar with the group's emotions on both Kagome and Inuyasha. Ever since he joined the half dog demon and kind priestess he noticed the pattern that played out between them.

Always something seems to happen to Kagome. Inuyasha in the end feels it was his fault for her misfortunes thus sulks over it rather than acting mature and being the leader of the pack. Through Shippo's heritage and knowledge of demons and animals alike it was normal to follow the alpha leader and obey their commands to ensure safety among the group. So far, Kagome has been in charge for everyone including the stubborn half demon.

Shippo wondered if it was reasonable to notice such an outcome for his group. Of course, the kitsune was pleased to see that his adopted mother fought so strongly for herself and everyone. But he couldn't help but worry that she seemed to fall into this troubling events such as today due to her powerful abilities.

Shippo could only count his blessings and hope that Kagome can break through the difficult path that leads her way.

Curling beside Kagome's feet, the kitsune rested his head lightly and sighed. The scene then drifted to Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he stared off into the forest while he remained close by the sleeping miko.

'Where did that source come from?' Inuyasha thought as he recalled the burned bark that sheered over the trunk. 'Was it Kikyo's energy?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he remembered the anxious feeling he felt while in the area.

'And why did Sesshomaru say all that crap!?' Inuyasha thought angrily as he then thinned his lips.

As much as the hanyou hated to admit, his half brother's words got to him. He should be protecting Kagome and being by her side. Yet he knew she shouldn't be here. She should be in her own time where it was safe. Yet she was the only one who could detect the jewel shards and help him find Naraku.

Inuyasha felt caught in the middle between the dilemmas he was facing. 'I've just have to protect her at any cost!' the hanyou thought to himself smirking slightly as he figured out a good plan.

Turning his attention to the rest of the group he noticed they were preparing themselves for bed. The hanyou felt bad they had to sleep tonight with no meal. Hopefully Inuyasha can hunt a fresh kill of deer or rabbit tomorrow.

It was one thing he learned about traveling with humans. There were so many days they can go without needing rest or nourishment. The small energy bars probably weren't enough for the group to continue without feeling deprived. As much as the half demon hated delays, he'll have to make an acceptation.

Gazing up at the melting skies of sapphire with twinkling lights, Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes allowing himself some rest as well. Unaware of the peering eyes watching over the camp site.

* * *

The sight of a castle came into view as a woman was seen entering the residence. Crossing the dirt courtyard, Kikyo prepared herself as she stepped along the staircase leading into the doorway. Once inside she was greeted by Kanna. The mu demon girl slightly lengthens out her arm, guiding the woman to follow her. As Kanna walked down the hall, Kikyo hesitantly tag along, venturing deep into the dark hallways.

Once down the hall, Kanna turned and bowed. "Milord wishes to see you, please enter this way." Kanna said as her hair flowed down her face. Kikyo nodded her head as she stepped into the room.

It appeared to be a master bedroom complete with haunting candles lighting the room. A figure was seen standing in front of shoji window. The glooming lightly outside cast over the hanyou's form as he turned. "Tell me…What were you able to find in the outside world, Kikyo?" Naraku said with a tint of amusement in his voice.

Kikyo closed her eyes. Should she tell him she found another sacred jewel shard and that she kept it for herself?

No, it was too precious to give away.

"I met the Lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru." Kikyo said with half truth behind her words.

"Ah, did you now…? Did he attack you?" Naraku asked as his voice tingled with interested.

"He did not…But he did threaten me to leave his lands." Kikyo said being honest.

"Hmm…It is only to be expected from the most feared demon in this land. Of course, his power is nothing compared to mine…" Naraku said as he turned completely, facing the woman.

Naraku smirked as he stepped forward towards the priestess as he spoke in a low tone. "Did anything else happen?" Naraku asked as Kikyo stared with little emotion across her features.

"No." Kikyo said flatly as Naraku smiled. "I see…Well then. You will stay here until we depart to the north." Naraku said as he turned back from the woman.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, 'Does he know?' Kikyo thought with worrying as she placed her hand on her chest.

'No…There's no way he could…I'm safe for now.' Kikyo thought as she noticed the dark hanyou turning back to her as though he was listening to her thoughts, Naraku smiled even wider.

"Would you care to join me in bed, Kikyo?" Naraku asked in a sensual tone as Kikyo smiled lightly.

"Of course…Naraku." Kikyo said as she narrowed her eyes darkly.

The couple then sat on the western style mattress before hovering under the sheets.

* * *

Resting against a tree trunk, Sesshomaru thought deeply of the strange events that happened.

"_Kind of…It was actually Kagome. She said she sensed jewel shards here."_

Sesshomaru recalled his half brother's statement of the priestess noticing the evil aura. That ability alone was impressive for a normal human…a normal priestess. Then again, she has proved to be far more powerful than previous thought. The demon lord reminded himself as he recalled the times he's seen her in battle. How passionate she was as a warrior. It was something to admire yet Sesshomaru knew it wasn't enough to deem worthy in his eyes.

She was still a mortal…Yet somehow, someway she always seemed to come up when the demon lord least expect it.

Rumors of the travelers hunting the vile hanyou were heard all over the land. Tales of the priestess over threw the mentions of the demon slayer and monk, even the half demon. Her power was indeed a source not to reckon with. Then again, why?

Why her title was so strong compared to the others? No matter how much Sesshomaru tried to forget about the woman.

Something would always remind him and it infuriated the demon lord to no prevail. Even the Lord of the Northern lands has taken interested in the miko. Ever since Mt Hakurei fallen and the rumors spread of a fierce priestess battling the dark beast within the mountain. Intrigued Tougo, the Tiger demon of the North mention in his letters to Sesshomaru that the reincarnation of Midoriko has finally returned. Her power will help defeat the evil half demon Naraku. Of course Sesshomaru never believe in such prophecy nor encouraged it.

The demon lord was angered that Tougo has ignored his roots as a demon and lowered himself to ever want help from a mortal. Then again, Sesshomaru assumed Tougo is becoming desperate due to the destruction Naraku caused in the North. Polluting the lands with his dark miasma and killing everything within the area. Tougo's defenses have weakened and union was declared along the Eastern wood for a stronger army against the powerful Naraku.

Sesshomaru was later, offered the treaty and respectfully declined. Naraku was his enemy; he will deal with the war.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru scoffed to himself as he gazed up at the moon rising over head.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! More action coming next chapter and Sess/Kag interaction coming up! I know it seems like I'm going in circles here, but there is a point to this build up.**

**Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Book 1 Summer

Chapter 13 Conscience

Beams of the sunlight shone down in the clearing of the forest as Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The bright warmth consumed her as she rose from her sleeping bag and stretched. She felt better today…No longer did the uneasy feeling in her chest linger like a dark cloud nor the grogginess that plague her the previous night. Sitting up, the woman noticed the group was soundly still asleep. Turning to the side, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

Slightly concerned, Kagome stood up. Her legs wobbled slightly as she steadied her footing before looking to her right and seeing a red clad figure entering the clearing. In the half demon's hands were two rabbits neatly hanging from a branch as the scene drifted to Kagome smiling.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought gratefully as the hanyou placed the kill on the ground and stood up straight. "Hey Kagome, are you feeling any better?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly unsure how to talk sensitively to the girl.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled at the hanyou. "Yup!" Kagome said cheerfully as Sango and Miroku rose from their bed spots. "Good morning Miss Kagome, are you doing well?" Miroku asked as Kagome nodded her head again.

"I feel great." Kagome said warmly as her friends smiled.

The scene then changed to the sight of the fire burning brightly as the skinned rabbit cooked slowly. Shippo and Kirara woke from the smell of cooking meat and turned to the miko.

"Kagome!" the kitsune exclaimed with joy as he jumped up and ran to his adopted mother's side.

"You look a lot better! How are you feeling?" Shippo asked as Kagome giggled. "I'm feeling good, Shippo. Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked as Shippo nodded his head. The group then started to eat their meal as Inuyasha turned to the strange scent in the air. It caused his hair to stand on end as the scent carried a familiar odor of foulness.

Something didn't feel right.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome questioned as she saw the hanyou appeared to be unsettled. "Can you sense it?" Inuyasha whispered as he then furrowed his eyebrows angrily and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Just then a figure stood out of the woods and entered into the clearing. Everyone gasped to see the unexpected guest in front them. It was the wind sorceress, one of Naraku's detachments.

"Kagura! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled out his sword.

The woman smiled slightly before halting her hand, "Hold back your weapon. I did not come to fight." Kagura said as the group tensed from Kagura's claim.

"What do you want then?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient.

Kagura closed her eyes and spoke in a soft tone, "To be free…" the woman said as her words tugged on Kagome's heart.

Kagura then opened her eyes as she spoke in a serious tone, "I want to help you defeat Naraku." The woman said as the group still kept their guard up, uncertain on the woman's offer.

"You'll betray Naraku…?" Miroku questioned as Kagura nodded her head slightly as her eyes narrowed.

"I have done it once…Yet sadly failed. Now…I want help you in defeating him. I'll offer you my services in return for my freedom." Kagura said with a pause as the group listened carefully to the woman's words.

"I will protect Kohaku." Kagura said flatly as Sango gasped. "Kohaku?!" the demon slayer said with hope in her voice as Kagura nodded her head.

"I can also offer some news of Naraku's plans. At least what I know…" the woman said as she closed her eyes.

"He plans to use Kikyo to pin you against one another. You can not trust that woman." Kagura said honestly as the group gasped while Inuyasha barked out. "You're lying!" the hanyou said angrily.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said with concern as Inuyasha growled.

"I am not lying to you…There would be no point to give you false information when I ask you to take Naraku's life." Kagura said a matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha clenched his hands…

'There's no way she would join him…There's no way she'll do that!' Inuyasha thought as he growled again.

"Heh…Fine, don't believe me. It's your loss…" Kagura said as she plucked her feather from her hair bun and tossed it into the air, releasing the power of the wind to cast the large feather taking her under wing awhile flying into the skies. "I will see you by the fifth cycle of the moon. Until then…" Kagura called out as the group watched the wind sorceress drifted way from the current. The humans turned to Inuyasha who continued to hold tightly on his sword.

"What do you think of this…?" Sango whispered to Miroku as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure…We have no other leads. It's best to take in consideration to Kagura's words." Miroku said as Inuyasha lowered his head before yelling out. "Like hell you are!" the half demon shouted as he heard the monk's hushed whisper with his sharp dog ears.

"But Inuyasha…Please, we have to keep caution to whatever Naraku has planned. If we do that, we just might have a chance to defeat him once and for all." Kagome said calmly as Inuyasha huffed.

"Feh! Whatever…" The hanyou said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. The group sighed, thankful the hanyou will at least understand their position.

Kagome blinked before remembering the events from yesterday, 'If Naraku plans to use Kikyo; does that mean she is nearby?' the young woman thought to herself as she placed her right hand gently on her heart.

'The dreaded feeling in my heart…My very soul felt heavy from the spiritual pressure. Could it have been Kikyo?' Kagome thought deeply as she closed her eyes.

Throughout the years, Kagome has always been compared to undead priestess. The miko tried not to believe she was a mere copy of the woman. She soon knew it wasn't true, of course there was one thing that she felt they both had in common, their love for the half dog demon. Ever since she realized that connection she shared with Kikyo. It made Kagome feel slightly indifferent to the woman yet grateful.

Kagome was not Kikyo and Kikyo was not her. The young miko knew this by heart yet the development of her life, her own soul could be linked to the woman. More so, that she probably ever could have imagined.

The girl didn't know if it was a positive thing to want or to admit. But Kagome had to keep an open mind to the possibility. Even if it hurt her ego and self-worth, Kagome remained mature on the subject.

A soft breeze flowed pass Kagome bringing her out of her thoughts as she looked forward at her friends. The trees swayed slightly as Kagome looked over as her hair flowed with the wind. Smiling she walked up to help Sango clean up the camp site and pack her bag.

As the group prepared to leave, Kagome recalled her previous thoughts. Wondering if she should inform the others about her feelings; deep down she didn't want to involve anyone. It was her battle to deal with. Her own personal struggle, one of which she feared to be true.

Stepping into the wood, down the dirt trail surrounded by grass and pines; Kagome sighed, letting the calming effect of nature relax her. The girl then followed the irritated hanyou while her friends behind her tagged along steadily.

* * *

Entering into the west northern boarder of his lands, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The air was thick with demonic aura. Sesshomaru recognized the similar flowing energy, the aura of the wind sorceress Kagura.

The demon lord closed his eyes as a breeze swayed his long shimmering locks of silk-like hair.

'So, the vile half breed is nearby…' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he turned from the cliff side and ventured down into the wood.

As he took his final step along the green ground he smirked slightly. "How long to you intend of watching this Sesshomaru?" the demon lord said as a gasp was heard from behind a tree.

Just then the woman stepped out, Kagura carefully stepped towards Sesshomaru. "What brings you here in my lands…?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I have come in hope for your assistance." Kagura said truthfully as the demon lord turned his head slightly.

"You are wasting your breath. Leave at once." Sesshomaru said with apathy.

"Do you not wish to defeat Naraku…? If you offer me your assistance, I can help you in return." Kagura said as her eyes sparked while her last words carried a significant importance.

Sesshomaru gazed at the woman briefly, 'She seems desperate…' the demon lord thought as he closed his eyes.

'I will not pity someone who does not deserve it…' Sesshomaru thought as he spoke in a low tone.

"I do not require an ally to defeat Naraku. You're best on your own." Sesshomaru said as Kagura clenched her teeth.

"You and Inuyasha are the only ones powerful enough to kill him! I know his weakness!" Kagura shouted as Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly interested in the woman's claim.

"Hnn…And you expect me to believe you?" Sesshomaru said as his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

Kagura gripped her hands into tight fists, 'The nerve of him!' Kagura thought as she turned.

"No…But it's worth a try." Kagura said as she then looked back at the beautiful Taiyoukai.

"Wouldn't you agree? Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagura said honestly as she then unleashed her feather and took to the skies in a blink of an eye. A gust blew in a rush as Sesshomaru's clothes swayed wildly in the air.

The demon lord stood still as he watched the wind sorceress traveling further away from his vision. The Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. He could still smell the wretched odor from the woman. The same scent as the vile hanyou, Naraku…

Lowering his head, he closed his eyes before turning back into the forest.

* * *

Stepping close to his adopted mother's side, Shippo looked onward at the endless trail leading to more pine trees.

His fox feet were growing tired as his stomach grumbled lightly. The travelers have been hiking non stop into the Western lands, the sun was now overhead shining its hot rays onto the forest floor.

Kagome held the child kitsune's hand as she continued to follow the stubborn hanyou ahead.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say as the hanyou spoke up.

"Just a little further, I think there's a river nearby. We'll camp there." Inuyasha said already aware of the tiring group behind him.

Kagome smiled, 'Thank you, Inuyasha…' Kagome thought as she looked down and smiled at the tired child by her side.

"We're almost there…" Kagome said with reassurance as Shippo smiled weakly.

"Good." Shippo said as he gripped Kagome's hand lightly.

As the travelers venture inward pass the trees and through a field of tall green grass, the sight of flying butterflies came into view. The incest's fluttered gracefully into the rays of sunlight as the group continued by.

Once pass the small field the sound of rushing water was heard. Shippo smiled as he raced ahead the group.

Kirara soon followed as she meowed a soft cry tagging along the kitsune child. Shippo laughed with joy as he passed by the trees and saw the sight of blue water.

As soon as the fox child stepped onto the soft grass, he turned to suddenly see a large ogre demon by the riverbed.

Shippo gasped out as the demon turned grunting. His mouth dipped with saliva as he mumbled out to the child.

"Ah, a little snack…" the ogre demon said as he reached out and attacked the kitsune. Kirara quickly transformed into her full form and snarled at the demon. The ogre was unfazed by the fire cat demon's threat as he moved closer to the child. Shippo trembled in fear as he then inhaled sharply. 'I think I can take him…' Shippo thought as he reminded himself to be strong.

Reaching into his haori, Shippo pulled out a magic leaf. "Spinning smashing top!" the kitsune cried out as the small toy top grew in size and pinned the demon down from its skull.

The ogre demon cried out in pain as the object drilled into his head. Just then the gang stepped in wondering what all the screaming was about.

As the ogre demon cried out the large toy top minimized then fell to the side of the demon's head.

Enraged the ogre stood up and yelled, "You little brat! You'll pay for that!" the ogre said he then realized the group of warriors behind the fox child.

Quickly the demon fell to his knees and bowed. "My apologizes! Son of the Great Dog Demon." The ogre said as the group blinked in confused. Kagome then turned and remembered of Inuyasha.

"You know my old man?" the half dog demon asked as the ogre bowed deeper. "Hai." The ogre said as the group was unsure how to take the formalities from the demon. "So are you one of his acquaintances?" Miroku asked as the demon raised his head while a sweatdrop formed on his head.

"Ah, well actually my father joined him in the Great war long ago. I know simply of the tales of the powerful Daiyoukai." The ogre demon said as the group understood.

"But how could you have known Inuyasha was the Great Dog Demon's son?" Sango asked as the demon rose higher.

"He carries the scent of Lord Sesshomaru. No doubt would mean he is the second son." The ogre demon said a low threatening voice spoke out.

"Never compare me to that low half breed." The voice said as the ogre demon cried out and bowed his head to the dirt.

"Forgive me!" the ogre demon said the group looked up at the saw the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, becoming rather annoyed of all these interferences. The demon lord looked back down at the ogre demon with disgust as he spoke in a deep regal tone.

"You are from the half way point of the forest. Why are you so far from your post?" Sesshomaru asked as the ogre demon trembling in fear as he bowed his head.

"The guards were killed milord! I managed to escape the attack. I sought to find you and inform you, my lord." The demon said as he lowered his bulking head deeper down towards the grass beneath him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly from hearing the unsettling news. An attack from the half way point of his lands meant whatever came through was strong enough to pass by the outer gates. This frustrated the demon lord.

Lord Oba's words lingered in the demon's mind. The thought of failing as a lord to his father's lands and ruining his legacy was unacceptable. This realization angered the Taiyoukai for his lack of attention on his duties and priorities. He had to take action now to ensure safety to his future as a powerful ruler.

"Sent forth the guards to the Southern and Northern boarders; I want a full report on the area." Sesshomaru ordered as the ogre demon nodded his head and quickly left the riverbed into the wood.

The demon lord then turned his attention to the travelers in front of him. Closing his eyes and looking away, Sesshomaru spoke in a low tone.

"Naraku has indeed settled on my lands. With my men down the possibility for finding Naraku has decreased within the time we have before he relocates." Sesshomaru said as he then gazed back at the group. The sight of the young blue-eyed miko tugged deep into the demon lord's chest. Something about her getting hurt from Naraku or any other danger concerned him.

Sesshomaru scoffed inaudibly to himself, 'Concerned…? No, I simply would require her services as a priestess.' The demon lord thought to himself as he reassured his strange urge to protect the human girl. Sesshomaru then turned his gazed to his half brother. Looking downward he noted the sheath still carrying the legendary sword, Tetsusaiga. If only he had the powerful blade he would have defeat Naraku long before. Of course without the ability to wield it. The demon lord thought of another way to gain its power.

So it was decided then…

"You will accompany this Sesshomaru on patrol." Sesshomaru said wryly as Inuyasha gasped with confusion and anger.

"Like hell I'll be traveling with you!" the hanyou barked out as Miroku stepped in.

"Hey now, Inuyasha…Lord Sesshomaru makes a very reasonable offer." The monk said as Sango added in.

"If we all work together we can finally find Naraku and beat him." The demon slayer said with hope.

Inuyasha scoffed as he then turned to Kagome who was seen gazing at him lightly. Her fierce azure eyes told the hanyou her decision. She agreed with the idea like the rest of his friends.

Filling his head with the pride the stubborn hanyou folded his arms over his chest and turned away from his half brother before speaking in a low grumbling tone.

"I guess so…If it means finding that bastard!" Inuyasha said as the group smiled.

As the final agreement was settled, Sesshomaru simply turned and left the riverside. Kagome stepped over and refilled the water bottles as the others paced forward following the demon lord.

Taking a step back as Kagome watched her friends slowly disappear into the wood. The young miko looked up into the sunlight and wondered if their decision was the right thing to do.

* * *

**I hope Sesshomaru doesn't sound OOC or anything. It's just times are desperate for our heroes and the final battle is close at hand. Sesshomaru thinks with some help would be necessary if he is low on numbers. Such decisions from the demon lord were really made, like in the series when he accepted the help from the loyal demons who fought in his father's war ages ago to battle with the cat demons. Unfortunately they failed. Sesshomaru hopes that with the possible use of Inuyasha's sword and Kagome's spiritual powers. He can have a chance.**

**Please review and comment!**


End file.
